The Things we'd do for Love
by Everlasting Loyalty
Summary: An AU plot. What were to happen if Harry was brought up within a pureblood family? May i introduce to you, Harry Potter, or rather Orion Arcturus Black, the son of Sirius Orion Black, Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Black. Pairings undecided. Leaning towards a Harry/Daphne or a Harry/Fleur. Let's see how things go.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Season 1 Chapter 1**

**DATE: 01-05-2016**

**Main Pairings: Harry/Daphne or Harry/Fleur. **It is undecided so far. There will be other girls that come and go along the way.

**Warnings: **Some parts may be slightly graphic for young readers. I shall not be held responsible if writing is to strong or you do not feel comfortable to read. Viewer discretion is advised (I've always wanted to say that!) Some parts may have bad language, or blood.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling; I however own the sole plot idea as well as a few creatures/characters. I do not own the spells (even if you have not heard of them) they are slightly altered or combined words in different languages. Some are some ideas which are picked up from other stories too. Oh, and this is a semi AU fiction, though I'll try and merge with cannon as much as possible.

**Additional information: **I do not intend on making this a Mary Sue. I believe in a slow build-up of hard work, talent and potential over the years for all characters friends and foe.

So if you find the main characters of the plot come off strong, trust me, their enemies will be on the same scale, if not stronger.

**Also: **This story includes branches of Blood Magic, Rune Magic, Elemental Magic. Magical creatures such as Vela, Vampires, Werewolves, etc will be playing a more prominent role within this fiction as I will try to bring into focus, taping into ideas that JK Rowling could have brought into her story yet chose to keep at bay.

**Godric's Hollow – The lane near Potter Manor.**

The wind rustled through the trees as the air turned cold with midnight's powers. The town of Godric's Hollow seemed to flinch in silence as an unwanted figure appeared on the cobblestone streets.

The shadows themselves seemed to curve upwards to the man, craving an embrace. But yet, he moved forward, not a single sound heard as he departed from the point of his apparition. The man strode forward with a sense of purpose, power, and determination. His jet-black hair, perfectly styled, didn't so much as move from the wind, his ice blue eyes glaring straight ahead.

As he passed shops with windows covered in paper spiders and children dressed as pumpkins, the man looked around at everyone dressed up in ridiculous costumes and sneered. 'Illiterate muggles,' he thought bitterly to himself. 'I could kill them, it would be so _simple_, but unnecessary, yes, quite unnecessary.' He continued on with long gliding strides.

He had been waiting for this day for many a month, ever since his loyal servant informed him of the prophecy. He had come here for several reasons, one being that the traitor, James Potter, Head of the most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, had been summoned to Hogwarts for one of the Order's meetings, making this the perfect opportunity to abduct his spouse Julia Potter and do the needful, which of course entailed, torturing her mind into oblivion, forcing a few secrets of the oh so noble Order out of her, maybe she might provide them with something useful the likes of which hadn't reached the ears of his loyal follower Severus Snape and then finally silence her son the heir of the House of Potter, young Skylar and then mostly send her back to her loving husband and his own personal, Dumbledore.

He finally stopped mulling over his thoughts; briefly considering pulling up his hood as his eyes settled on a single house at the end of the old fashioned street. Now that the Fidelius was broken; all thanks to the likes of its secret keeper the traitorous or should he say the loyal Peter Pettigrew, the two-story home which stood at the end of the street was in sight. So serene and peaceful it looked. And with his destination finally in sight, he strode towards the house, prepared for what lied ahead of him.

He peered through the front window; they had not even drawn the curtains. The occupants inside, like the house, looked quite peaceful for they knew not the horrors that awaited them. He saw, quite clearly, a woman in her bathrobe, a bright smile on her face as she tickled a giggling, chubby child with chocolate brown hair as she proceeded to dry his tender frame with a towel.

Once she was done, she picked up the boy and proceeded towards the stairs, probably to put him to sleep. As she disappeared up the stairs, he heard two faint pops announcing the arrival of two of his followers.

'Ah, so Lucius Malfoy and Rodolphus Lestrange had finally decided to grace him with their presence after all.' He was expecting them any moment now and they had arrived just in time.

His gaze flittered to the two tall men with good builds wearing the signature black Death Eater robes and silver masks as they appeared out of the darkness behind him. Only their gleaming silver mask which reflected the light could be seen and their pitch black robes almost completely camouflaged them in the darkness, the work of magic, of course. They came forward and stood by him, flanking him in formation, their wands grasped loosely by their sides.

"Lucius, Rodolphus, my loyal followers, you have both arrived rightfully in time; let us enter this poor excuse of a house and finish our business without further delay. I shall say this only once. Petrify the woman and apparate her and her son to the manor. Do not delay, we should be off within the minute without any hindrance," Voldemort declared, his tone soft, yet firm. There was to be no room for error.

"Your will, My Lord," Rodolphus murmured. The two men knew better than to refer to him by his real name away from headquarters, especially around in the presence of the one's that weren't trusted. Crucial information such as his mere true identity should not and would not be allowed to the wrong ears so unnecessarily.

He pulled out his yew and phoenix feather wand from beneath his cloak and with a quick swipe and jab ahead of him, blasted the wards which in mere seconds crumbled to shreds as the two men behind him immediately cast their own anti-apparition and anti-portkey wards up.

"The mighty wards of the ever so powerful wizard Lord Potter himself." Voldemort smiled a twisted smile, sarcasm dripping from his voice as a shrill alarm pierced the night, a stark contrast to his silent demeanour. "Simply pathetic."

The old iron fence showed slight signs of rust, only showing further how old this home was. The gates groaned in protest as they were forced open, or perhaps they were moaning at the fact that they were betraying their masters? It didn't matter for they would be gone in mere moments.

The windows and door were unhinged and blasted away with a fantastic explosion as he smoothly glided in, his followers' right at his heels. He heard a muffled shriek followed by the sound a doors from the upper level of the house being slammed shut and locked. 'Stupid woman,' he thought, she was only stalling the inevitable. It wouldn't stop him, but yes it would save her some valuable time indeed.'

He climbed the steps, all the while listening with faint amusement at her feeble attempts to barricade herself in. How stupid they were, how so very easily trusting, thinking that their safety lay in friends, friends whom they so obliviously thought were on their side.

He forced the door open with a flick of his hand, further casting aside the chair and boxes hastily piled against it with a lazy wave of his wand. She stood a corner of the room a wand in her hands pointed between his eyes.

"Stupefy," she screamed. The red beam streaked towards him, but he carelessly deflected it away with his free hand as she stared back at him in apparent shock and fright as he, the self-proclaimed dark lord glared at her for being stupid enough to try and best him with such a novice spell as weakly cast as that. But he wasn't going to bother correcting her.

"Pertificus totalus," Malfoy growled, and the woman fell to the floor, straight on her back, her head banging hard against the wooden flooring. The Dark Lord moved past the now petrified Julia Potter and walked up to the crib. The crib held a chubby child with chocolate brown hair; he was curled in a tiny ball, pressing his body to a stuffed toy he held in his arms, a stag in particular.

"Pick up the child Lucius. Rodolphus, levitate the woman, bring her outside." He hissed as he glared down at the crying baby.

The two Death Eaters levitated the Potters, and strode out of the house, as he set it ablaze with magical flames. Fiendfyre was a very powerful spell, one that required the undivided attention of even the most adept casters. It was one of his favourites.

The dark lord then pulled out three portkeys from his robes and handed one to each of his followers before turning to the midnight skies, casting the Dark Mark above the house and portkeying away to Riddle Manor.

**Scene break, Godric's Hollow – Outside Potter Manor**

Not more than ten minutes later, Dumbledore and James Potter, along with several members of the Order arrived at the scene. James collapsed to the ground as he watched the rest of the Order attempt to put out the flames.

"She's not dead James, the bracelet that she wears tells me so, which only means that she is in the hands of the Dark Lord now. The tracking spell on the bracelet will help us locate her, and we will do our best to find her; I can only hope that by the time we find her, it is not too late." Dumbledore said, as he had placed a hand on the shoulder of the devastated man, attempting to offer some small comfort, as he stared at the remains of the burning manor, with only one individual on his mind, Severus Snape.

**Riddle Manor – Outside the Manor.**

The manor stood on a hill. It was fairly large with tall windows and ivy spreading over the overly massive walls. It was, without a doubt, among one of the grandest homes in all of England. In front of the manor was a magnificent garden. Flowers grew in abundance and fountains were placed here and there. One carved out of pure gold was shaped to take the form of snakes, followed by other which shone in gleaming silver. Behind the manor lay a beautiful pond full of frogspawn with lily pads floating serenely on the top.

If you were to go beyond the small pond, you would come across a forest. This forest was said to comprise of many different varieties of trees, plants and dangerous animals. One would have to be careful, just because once you ventured forth deep into this forest wouldn't always mean that you would ever make it out alive. For some of the beings that habited the forest were, without question, some of the most dangerous creatures, or in some people's opinions, monsters, in existence. Well that happened to be the opinion of the cowardly unaware masses anyway.

In seconds, three hooded figures appeared, the Dark Lord, also known as the owner of this beautiful manor, Tom Riddle his name, along with his two death eaters Lucius and Rodolphus had portkeyed just outside the wards. The three quickly headed towards the entrance, the two Potters levitated behind them as they walked and disappeared behind the main door of the mansion.

As they walked through the front door, shutting it behind them, a small pop was heard.

"Master, welcome home, master. As you requested, the Lord and Lady Black, along with baby Black, have answered your summons and have arrived a couple of minutes ago. They await your presence in the living room, master." The small house elf with large eyes like tennis balls squeaked out. She was wearing a black uniform with the Slytherin crest on the chest. Her ears bounced with every step she took as she kept pace with the Lord of the House.

"Very well, inform them that I will be there in a moment." The Dark Lord said.

"Yes master, I is telling them at once." The house elf said, before bowing low and disappearing in a pop.

"Lucius, Rodolphus, wait here with these two. Come in with them when I call for you. Tonight, the Blacks are in for a surprise." Tom said, before walking towards the living room without waiting for an answer.

**Important –Please don't skip, setup of the Story.**

Sirius Black, the Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black, seemed to have followed in the footsteps of the rest of his family by joining the Dark Lord and was now one of the select few members of his Inner Circle, his most elite.

In his later years at Hogwarts, Sirius and Lily started seeing each other and gradually fell in love. He got close to the Lestranges, the Malfoys and was good friends with the rest of the members of most houses that were rumoured to have supported the Dark Lord. He was once a part of a close knit group of friends that called themselves the Marauders, which comprised of James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter, and himself but there was a falling out among the friends and led to the famous marauders splitting up with James and Peter going one way, and Sirius and Remus another.

Remus and Sirius eventually became Death Eaters and when Sirius told Lily, he expected her to break up with him. She was furious no doubt, but she had known him for a very long time and knew that he always had a reason for doing things and was willing to let him explain himself. It turned out that their love for each other was so much that she was willing to trust Sirius enough to talk with the Dark Lord herself and let him explain himself and his plans for the future of Magical Britain.

When she spoke to Voldemort or Tom as she had now begun to call him, she realized that she couldn't help but agree that he had many valid reasons for taking over the Ministry. The Ministry was highly corrupt and was the main cause of Magical Britain's weakening wizards and witches. Each generation worse than the last.

Before Grindelwald, Britain was one of the most powerful magical nations in the world, but after he was finally defeated the Ministry had done an exceptionally poor job in handling the nation. After having listened to everything that the Dark Lord had to say, from his point of view, she couldn't help but admit that he was right, and that with his plans, under his reign, Britain's slow decline would come to an end. Magical Britain, in time, would once again be one of the world's most powerful magical nations. It would regain its former glory.

At the end of their conversation, she herself agreed to join the dark lord, to be with her future husband and become a Death Eater, but under the condition that she wasn't forced to do anything against her will

Two years after Hogwarts Sirius and Lily got married. After they set up their careers, they decided to officially take the dark mark along with Remus and become Death Eaters. Since that day they had become some of Tom's best and most loyal followers, along with the rest of his inner circle.

Ever since Lily Black had set foot in Riddle Manor, things had slowly begun to change. She, along with Katherine Black, Narcissa Malfoy and Scarlett Greengrass, had made Riddle Manor a place that one could call home. Of course it took a great deal of persuasion to convince the Dark Lord that his miserable property needed some serious remodelling, but they had managed it.

After three full months of hard work on Lily's, Katherine's Scarlett's and Narcissa's part, they were finally able to change what once seemed like a disaster into a beautiful and magnificent looking manor, fit for a king. But of course, those three months seemed to be full of complaints from a very grumpy Dark Lord, as they were insistent on their changes even when it came to the complete makeover of his chambers; by the end of it all, dare he say it, he was rather pleased with the changes to his manor, though his Slytherin pride wouldn't ever allow him to admit it.

Spending a lot of time around Lily, Katherine, Narcissa, Scarlett caused a change in the Dark Lord. They had managed to get him to live an almost normal life while at his manor, without taking into consideration his business with his Death Eaters. He was even beginning to feel a certain sense of closure, satisfaction and acceptance towards them.

After all these long years of solitude and ruthless planning, he finally felt like these people, whom he had started getting close to, respected and followed him not out of fear, but out of 'loyalty'.

After all these long years, he finally felt like his inner circle were finally starting to treat him like family and that brought a change in him and his behaviour, thoughts, and feelings towards those of his inner circle. To them, he was much kinder, and he treated them the same way they treated him.

He even started to prefer that they call him by his real name instead of the typical 'My Lord' but of course if they messed up he had to punish them. He might have not liked doing it, but he had no choice; he had to set an example for the rank and file and newer members of the death eaters, to show them what happens when they fail him. Of course, to those not in his inner circle, he was the same heartless, merciless Dark Lord Voldemort that everyone feared.

**Riddle Manor – Living Room.**

"Aww, are you not one of the cutest little things I have ever set eyes upon," Lily cooed as she played with the boy in her arms.

The two year old boy had his mother's beautiful piercing emerald green eyes, which if anyone stared at, would get lost in their seemingly endless depths. He seemed to have her rich creamy skin tone too. But of course he also had his father's charming smile and rich mane of long raven black hair. She was sure that he would have his mother's heart too.

"He's our son no, is it not obvious?" Sirius asked with a genuine smile on his face.

"You know, I always felt like I should name my child Harry if he were a boy, but for some reason I just know that it wouldn't suit him. Nor would it go with the Black surname."

"If what I remember is right, the Potters are known to have Harry, Harrold and a varieties of similar names as a very common name among the boys of their family." The Black Head of house mused, looking at the ceiling, deep in thought.

"Sirius, Lily, it's a pleasure to have you here," Tom smiled, announcing his presence as he strode into the room.

"How is little Orion doing?" He asked as he went to have a closer look at the boy in Lily's arms.

"Why not see for yourself Tom? I'm still curious as to what made you summon us here at his ungodly hour." Lily asked, with a playful smirk on her face.

"I've got this bad feeling that he's a metamorphmagus," She continued, as her smirk began to form into a slight frown.

"And what makes you say that?" He asked a little curiously with a calculating glint in his eyes as he studied the boy in the woman's arms.

"Well today I had to forcefully get his hair cut because it was almost as long as Sirius' and even though it may have looked good on him, it gave him that overly mature look that I seriously didn't want to see on my baby.

After I had very neatly cut his hair for nearly two hours, I went for a shower and when I returned, to my shock, it had magically re-grown back." Lily said, the frown on her face becoming more prominent as she recalled the incident. All her hours of hard work had gone down the drain.

"How very curious, that is definitely something that we are going to have to wait a little while longer to see." A small smile graced Tom's lips as he stared at his godson. The piercing emerald eyes stared right back at him, unnerving the dark lord once again, but the smile on the boy's face clearly made Tom smile back. He could feel the power of the boy's magical core emitting and pulsing about him. Tom was certain that the boy would probably grow up to be a very powerful wizard someday. How powerful though, only time would tell.

"Ah, I almost forgot," Tom said looking back at the two adults, "I brought you two a guest, someone I'm sure you'd love to see."

"And who in Merlin's name did you pick up this time, Tom?" Lily asked, half curious half distressed.

"Well, that is something I'm sure you'd like to see for yourself, but I can guarantee you this, you are in for a surprise. Lucius, Rodolphus, bring them in." Tom called. A minute later the two men walked in and both the Blacks gasped, indeed quite surprised.

"What is the meaning of this? You call this a gift?" Lily asked as soon as she recomposed herself.

"Well, no, but you can take it as one of the many gifts that I will be giving you this Yule." Tom said, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Gifts…" Lily gasped, as her gaze then shifted to the two Potters in the room. "You promised you'd leave their little boy alone. You said you would, then why is he here?" She asked softly, very softly.

"The boy shall not die, not tonight, but his presence has a purpose. You shall see." He answered.

Lilly wasn't satisfied. They might have been enemies, but still, bringing the innocent and ignorant into this wasn't warranted.

"Is James Potter the only reason she has been brought here tonight?"

"No, my dear. James may be part of the reason for her being brought here, but the real reason for having her here is for her involvement in providing false evidence for the prosecution of the Rabastan Lestrange's innocent wife who also happened to be carrying his unborn child.

She was killed that very same night Lily, her soul devoured by a dementor and this woman lying down right here is responsible for not just her death, but the death an innocent unborn child as well. So you see, she isn't as 'innocent' as she looks." Tom explained, as his eyes once again rested on the Mrs. Potter in the room.

"Finite," Sirius whispered as he flicked his wand, glaring in Julia Potter's direction and within seconds, she unfroze, and immediately examined and searched her surroundings, eyes frantically going from left to right the minute they came into focus, until her gaze finally rested on her two year old son sitting right behind her.

She immediately rushed to her boy and enveloped him in a protective motherly hug as she looked on with fear evident in her eyes, at the men standing before her.

"Why-y have y-you brought us he-re?" She asked, as tears slowly started falling down her cheeks, already knowing the answer.

"Why, I'm sure that you know why you are here Julia, come on, give it a little thought. I'm sure you'll figure it out." Lucius sneered.

"N-no, w-why have you brought m-me he-re? P-ple-ase le-let me g-go," Julia pleaded, fumbling on her words as she frantically searched for her wand.

"Now now Mrs. Potter, we have a few questions for you. If you answer them, one of you leaves this place, if you don't, none of you are leaving us tonight. So, Mrs. Potter, will you answer my questions?" Tom asked in a sickly sweet voice.

The woman, who had considerably paled, simply stared back wide-eyed at the Dark Lord as the true horror of the situation began to dawn on her.

"James, where are you James? Please come save us, we need you, please James, please," Julia whispered to herself, hoping by some miracle that he would hear her and come to her rescue, as tears continued trickling down her face and onto her bathrobes.

"You better answer me or I will not hesitate to kill you." Tom hissed, causing the woman to flinch.

"Please, please just let us go-"

"Crucio!" Voldemort hissed as the woman pushed her baby away from her and screamed in pain. The cruciatus curse struck her straight in the chest, making her crash to the floor, thrashing around for all she was worth.

For a whole minute, they just stood and watched the woman scream and thrash as she felt one of the worst torture curses destroy her body inside out. Finally, after a minute of watching the woman being tormented, a smile of pure pleasure and satisfaction painted itself upon the Dark Lord's face as he lifted the curse, leaving behind a barely conscious woman.

"Now, now, Mrs. Potter, you will tell me what I ask you, or I guarantee you that things could and will get worse." Tom said as a twisted smile graced his lips, but the woman barely seemed to register what he was saying.

"Now tell me Mrs. Potter, Do you remember Emmaline Lestrange? Do you remember her? The innocent woman that you so heartlessly framed?" He asked politely.

"I swear, I don't know," The woman whispered. "Please just let us g-"

"CRUCIO!" Voldemort once again yelled, this time putting steadily more power into his spell as he watched Julia Potter again scream in pain as her body thrashed around on the floor.

Her head was jerking in every direction and her eyes were rolling around in her head. Her hands clenched into fists and her back arched off the ground as her screams got louder. It sounded like she was yelling her throat raw because after thirty seconds her screams changed pitch, the Dark Lord holding her that way for over another half minute gave her only thirty seconds of peace as her body jerked slightly and her eyes came back into focus.

"Now will you be so kind as to willingly answer the questions I have asked of you? You see, my patience is quickly wearing thin, and I very soon won't hesitate to kill you." Voldemort finally asked in the same polite tone he used before.

"Please believe me My L- Lord, I have no idea, I haven't done a-anything." Her eyes darted around till they landed on the Blacks.

"Sirius, Lilly, please stop him, I have no ide-" She managed to whisper.

"Don't you dare talk to them," Voldemort snarled, his wand almost itching to cast another unforgivable on the woman.

"You framed her. You killed her. She was innocent. She was pregnant. You killed her, my family!" Rodolphus seethed, barely controlling his temper.

"She pleaded with you. She begged of you to stop, do you remember? Do you remember how you smiled back at her? Do you?" He snarled.

"Please, p-please s-stop this, w-why are you do-ing this, I'm so-rry, I'm sorry." The woman pleaded with a strained voice from all the screaming she had done.

"Ah, Julia, Julia, Julia, do you really think that will save you now? Does it change what happened?" Rodolphus sneered as he glared at her with angry eyes.

"Did you expect us, expect me to forget, to forgive? You were the cause of the death of my sister in law and her unborn child. My brother sits in Azkaban, having lost his mind to madness mourning their loss.

You have killed and harmed my family Julia and the price must be paid. In blood."

Her eyes grew wide. She knew now. Only if she knew then, the harsh consequences of her actions. There was no going back from this. It was her own deeds that had led her to this.

"And your loving husband James didn't even know, he was married to a murdered." Rodolphus almost spat, "But he will find out and he will hate you for it. One day, your son shall find out as well, and he too will resent you, hate you from the bottom of his heart. This, I promise you." He finished the last part, his voice almost dropping to a whisper.

"No- please, no. I am sorry, please stop." Julia pleaded.

"Crucio," Tom once again hissed, jabbing his wand in the direction of the fallen and almost broken woman.

And this time the woman was barely thrashing from extreme exhaustion, her whole body just continued twitching. Her strained screams now sounded like strained moans, her once sweet voice now hoarse. And her eyes were clamped tightly shut, blood trickling down her dried up and cut lips.

After what seemed like a minute, an excessively long minute. Tom finally released the curse.

"Lily?"

"Yes Tom?" Lily inquired, her eyes not leaving the broken woman.

"What is the one sentiment more persuasive than pain?" Tom asked softly.

"Love," Lilly imperiously answered back, her voice devoid of all emotions, as she realized what Tom was to do next.

"No," Julia Potter managed to whisper out in a hoarse voice as her eyes began to refocus on the Dark Lord.

"Blood, for blood Julia, the price must be paid." Rodolphus reminded her, his wand twitching in his impatient hands.

"You know Mrs. Potter, today I will allow you to live; you will return to your precious spouse." Tom said.

The second those words left his mouth, you could immediately see a flash of hope in Julia's eyes. Hope was the one thing that Tom always allowed his victims, right before crushing them beyond repair and finishing them off once and for all.

"However, tonight, your boy shall pay the price of your crimes and you shall live with it forever. Tonight, your son will die at my hands." Tom declared in a voice hardly above a whisper.

Julia's eyes widened once again as she finally understood what was to come and she knew what she had to do. She would fulfil her duties of a mother to her child, loving him, protecting him at the cost of her life.

She did love him, he was her son, her only son, her blood. She immediately crawled over to her son as fast as her broken body would let her, holding her boy in her arms, kissing him lightly on the forehead as many times as she could.

"Don't worry baby, mama loves you so much, it'll all be okay." Were the last words she managed to whisper out in her now hoarse voice.

Tom was standing right beside Lily; he glanced over to her and noticed how she had protectively wrapped her arms around her own son. A promise was a promise after all. He then once again shifted his gaze back to 'Lady Potter' and addressed the woman.

"Your time has passed Mrs. Potter."

The woman, kissed her son one final last time, whispering her goodbyes, before carefully placing him a little behind her as she got one last long look at her baby boy, a small sweet smile gracing her face as she proudly studied him for one last final time. She then looked back at the Dark Lord, straight in the eyes with determination, determination to protect her son and acceptance, acceptance of what she knew was to come. Acceptance of her faults.

Now she sat before the dark lord awaiting the killing cure with acceptance, the same pale green curse she had feared so much her entire life.

Tom was mildly impressed with the woman in front of him as he stared back into her eyes. Her face didn't show any fright whatsoever, all they held was acceptance and willingness. The willingness to protect her son till her last and final breath and the acceptance of what she knew was to come.

He looked around, expecting any last words from those around him. He almost expected Rodolphus to say something and so he waited. But nothing was said.

"Very well, Avada Kedavra," Tom whispered, once again jabbing his wand in the direction of Julia Potter.

The pale green jet of magical energy burst out of his wand, racing towards its target. When it connected with the woman the temperatures dropped, the room darkened, and suddenly Tom fell to his knees.

Black swirls of dark magical energy started flowing out of Tom's chest. The swirls accumulated in front of the Dark Lord and slowly took the form of a coiled snake; before anyone could react, it lunged straight at the baby in Lily's arms and into his chest.

Not a second later there was a burst of flames and Dumbledore's majestic phoenix appeared right above the two Potters. It landed on the head of the now late Lady Potter and in another burst of flames had teleported her and her son away.

The people in the room hardly paid any attention to the escaping phoenix as all they could do was stand and stare at the boy who now had his eyes shut, his baby face scrunched up in pain as the dark magic seeped inside the baby.

Their gazes then shifted to Tom who was kneeling on the floor and panting heavily, beads of sweat rolling down his face. After a few moments, he finally managed to stand and slowly walk up to Lily to stare down at the baby in her arms. Tom's face showed nothing but shock, as he stared down at the raven haired boy who had now opened his eyes and was staring back at him with piercing green eyes, once again unnerving him.

He could feel a strange, but familiar pull towards the boy. He used his well-honed magical senses to reach out and check the boy's magical core. What he felt left him in true stage of shock, confirming part of his suspicions.

The boy's magical core had easily doubled in size and the waves of magical energy rolling off the boy were so powerful that he was left at a loss for words. He wondered how the boy's small and tender frame was able to hold and handle so much magical energy.

And as he studied the boy for a few minutes more, he slowly recognized the familiar pull that he was feeling, and once again he was left at a complete loss for words as he stared down at the son of Sirius and Lily Black, his godson and his seventh and final horcrux, Orion Arcturus Black.

**(A.K.A. Harry Potter as we all know him, but then again, that's a story for another time. Hopefully, for now, this should suffice.)**

So, how was it? PM and reviews are appreciated. I accept flames so long as you also tell me how you believe I can improve as well.

I'm all ears to anything you have to say. This fiction means something to me so I'm very open to all kinds of suggestions and plot ideas that would help me improve it.

If you find any errors and flaws in the story, be a sweetheart and do let me know?

You may also contact me on my email I'd if you wish. Which is given down below.

Everlastingloyalty_fictions

Thank you for reading.

Everlasting Loyalty, signing off.

01-05-2016


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 up for you! Enjoy reading folks!

I'd like to inform you that this is a very slow but extremely important chapter, sort a boring too…but please read it carefully, without skipping paragraphs as it is really important or you might get confused later on in my story.

**Chapter 2 – The Master Plan**

The next morning came too quickly for them all and by looking at their faces alone one could easily make out that none of them, except Orion of course, had slept a wink. It was obvious that everyone had just one thought running through their minds. Orion Arcturus Black and what the future held for him his new connection to the Dark Lord and them all.

However, the two adult members of House Black were obviously suffering the worst of it. After long discussions, arguments and casting the horcrux detection charm a hundred times over in one night, on one boy, by each and every wizard and witch present in the room, they still could not believe the outcome. The faint red glow around the child was unmistakable, the charm clearly detecting the soul magic at play.

Within ten minutes of the 'incident', Voldemort summoned his elite for one of the most important meetings that had ever taken place in Riddle Manor. From the looks of it, he had come to trust in them as they had in him; they now truly felt like family.

In a few minutes time, the entirety of his inner circle had floo-called or apparated into the manor. Narcissa was the first to come, as Lucius floo-called her and brought her to the manor immediately. A moment later Bellatrix apparated onto the property following her sister to stand by her husband. She was then followed in by Snape, Lupin and finally the once neutral House of Greengrass. Lady Zabini was not a part of the Inner Circle, but she was a powerful, very wealthy and highly influential witch and her House was well respected.

She had proven her loyalty time and time again and was always there when summoned for meetings but was less social and chose not to spend much of her free time with most of the Dark Lords followers.

Most of the time, she was touring the world in search of rich men who once married her, just always happened to die the night after their honeymoon. Not once, though, were the Aurors ever able to find anything to prove her involvement.

Following them were the younger Black couple Regulus and his wife Katherine Black. The couple had gotten married a year after Sirius and Lily had tied the knot and the two couples lived in Grimmauld Place together. Regulus was a very intelligent man and worked at a high post within the Ministry which paid him rather well.

The man was quite the duellist and had trained in the States with one of the best tutors the continent had to offer. His wife Katherine too was a very well-known duellist, though she was specialized in Ancient Runes and was into rune crafting. Regulus took the dark mark in the same week Sirius did.

The Greengrass Clan, like the Blacks, was an extremely old, powerful and wealthy family. Darius Greengrass was an excellent duellist. One that could even easily give Bellatrix Lestrange a run for her money and was feared for his use of extreme rare dangerous dark spells.

He was a shrewd businessman and had an extensive network of contacts and vast investments across the magical world. His fearsome and threateningly cold persona made him a rather formidable ally and enemy. His wife Scarlett Greengrass was one of the best healers in all of Britain and worked at St. Mungo's. The Greengrass Clan was a family who soon became very close to the Blacks as Lilly, Katherine and Scarlett got along really well.

The sun had started rising, beams of light shot across the night sky beautifully illuminating it, bringing with it warmth and the freshness of the early morning. The adults in the Manor however, were occupied in a heavy discussion, though the topics of discussion kept changing from 'how did the accidental horcrux get created,' to 'what were its advantages, disadvantages' and various other details. Now they were all engaged in a heavy debate regarding the future of the Black scion and various other things pertaining to this topic.

"I will not have my son spend his whole childhood in this Manor, Tom. He needs to live a regular life like any other boy or girl his age should. I shall not allow this." Lily said firmly.

"Lily, calm down, you must understand-" Tom spoke softly, trying his very best to persuade Lady Black.

"No Tom, No!" Lily cut in firmly. "Please Tom, you need to understand, he is my son, my only son for Merlin's sake, and you are aware of all the beautiful plans we had for him." Lily exclaimed, her voice decreasing to just a whisper as she completed her sentence.

"The stakes are too high Lily, if Dumbledore finds out nothing will stop him from killing my godson and my horcrux along with it. A part of my soul lives within him now." Tom tried to reason.

"We won't let that worthless old fool find out anything about my little snake much less even come close to touching him." Bellatrix hissed.

"We must not take this lightly, Dumbledore of all people is not to be underestimated Bellatrix," Darius warned, his tone chilling and firm.

"We need a plan, a distraction, _something_ that will make Orion look good in the eyes of Dumbledore and wipe out all suspicion of Sirius and Lily having any connection to the Dark Lord." Regulus pointed out wisely.

"What is wrong with you cousin? That is impossible!" Bellatrix exclaimed.

"It isn't Bella, all you need is some planning and good execution." Regulus reasoned.

"What is it that you are hinting at Regulus?" Tom asked curiously, as everyone's eyes landed on the younger brother of Lord Black.

"You see, I have been studying the dark artefacts for a very long time now. I had a book in my family library, on Horcruxes." Regulus answered. "And I have extensively studied that book for hours on end and if what I read is true, which I certainly believe it is, I would like to point out to you that the boy should not have lived. True, he was one of the most vulnerable bodies closest to the Dark Lord at the time of the accident, but I believe that my nephew got very, very lucky and that he must possess one massive magical core to be able to absorb as well as handle the load of a horcrux.

When Lord Grindelwald tried creating his first horcrux, he was so arrogant and confident that he would get it right, that even after his extensive studies in the Dark Arts he lost his right hand, his only son, in the process of making him his first horcrux. This was just one of the many causes of his eventual downfall. After that, of course, he wouldn't dare try to create another." He said, all in one go; silence engulfed the room as everyone gave that some thought.

Moments later the silence was broken by the sound of scales against the flooring as the royal snake Nagini, the familiar of the Dark Lord, slithered in and coiled around the chair on which Tom was seated.

"Then what about Nagini?" Narcissa inquired as she examined the snake. "How is she still alive?"

"Familiars are a different story entirely, love." Lucius answered and once again silence reigned.

"What was it that you had in mind then brother?" Sirius asked, finally breaking the silence, fatigue, frustration and worry clearly heard in his tone of voice.

"It's a plan, a dangerous one at that, something which I do not believe will be easy to pull off without arousing any suspicion, nor do I believe that Tom would approve of the idea as it has its advantages and disadvantages." Regulus once again said.

"Well just spit it out now, will you," Rodolphus sighed, getting a little agitated on account of not having slept all night.

"Well, how do you like the sound of this, Orion Arcturus Black, heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, The Boy Who Lived?" Regulus announced dramatically, a small smirk on his face.

"Have you gone mad, Regulus?" Rodolphus sneered. "We can't go around revealing he's the Dark Lord's horcrux, that's like literally throwing him to the dementors. All of Britain will come for him and not just that, Lord Voldemort will then become vulnerable as well!" He exclaimed.

"But you haven't let me finish, Rodolphus." Regulus said politely.

"Go on," Tom encouraged as he studied the man with a calculating look. If there was one thing he knew about Regulus, it was that he was a man ever so full of surprises.

"Well then, once again I'm saying it and don't you dare interrupt me this time." Regulus said mock glaring at Rodolphus.

"Orion Arcturus Black, the Boy Who Lived, Vanquisher of the Dark Lord, Hero of the Wizarding World." Regulus declared in a dramatic voice raising his hands in the air.

"I just knew he was all for theatrics and that side of his personality was to show up anytime now, I could even say I felt it coming," Narcissa whispered into Katherine's ear as the two ladies smiled.

"Explain yourself." Tom sighed.

"It's actually quite simple. We will fake the death of the Dark Lord and have Orion credited for his death." Regulus stated simply.

"But how do you plan on accomplishing that?" Scarlett enquired.

"It is simple, Orion already has the mark of the lightning bolt burned into his chest right above his heart, where the horcrux had struck and was absorbed into him. We declare that mark as the place where the Dark Lord's killing curse rebounded and hits himself, therefore making him not just the only living being to survive the killing curse, but also the one to vanquish the dark lord.

This makes him not just world famous, but he will be loved by each and every light wizard on this planet. Give strict orders from the Inner Circle to the wizards following our cause to leave the boy alone and no one will dare touch him if they fear for their lives, therefore ensuring his long-term safety.

Even if Dumbledore finds out that Orion is a horcrux, which is going to happen eventually anyway, he won't dare lift a finger against Orion unless he really wants to be on the run himself with the whole Wizarding World throwing curses at him.

Tom, you, however, will have to remain hidden or under glamour charms for the majority of around eleven to twelve years before the boy has grown up a little and you can show yourself again. It will not only be good and safe for Orion, but also for you.

You can focus more on improving yourself in the Dark Arts. We all know that Dumbledore is an extremely powerful light wizard with over a century of experience and irrespective of how powerful you are at the moment, you still need to improve yourself as much as you can if you want to beat that old warlock. So these ten years will be like a bonus for you." Regulus finally finished, sounding very pleased with himself as Katherine personally made it a point to reward her husband with a passionate kiss for coming up with what she considered a brilliant plan.

"And also, to further make it more believable, we could temporarily drain Orion's magical core, which will remove all suspicion. His magic will require at least a week for it to recover itself, leaving him slightly weak, but we all know the healers of St. Mungo's will offer the best care for their saviour, and Scarlett will make sure that everything goes well at St. Mungo's" Sirius added, grinning wildly, all the signs of fatigue and frustration wiped from his face.

"I do not fully approve of this, but seeing as there is no alternative, as Lord of Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass, I approve of this course of action, for now." Lord Greengrass declared, with finality and indifference, his face void of any emotions.

"As does The Ancient and Noble House Lestrange," Rodolphus added speaking for Bellatrix and himself.

"As does The Ancient and Noble House Malfoy" Lucius smirked as Narcissa nodded her head in agreement.

"As do I," Lady Zabini smiled.

Snape just nodded his head signifying his agreement and then everyone's eyes landed on Lord and Lady Black.

Sirius and Lily stared at each other, eyes locked before coming to a silent agreement as Lily inclined her head a little causing Sirius to smile as he turned to look back at the others.

"A prank, worthy of the Marauders I believe, as the Head of The Ancient and Most Noble House of Black and the father of Orion Arcturus Black, I approve of this course of action," Sirius grinned as Lily simply sighed.

"Orion won't be alone." Narcissa pointed out, "He'll have all of us. He will have Draco, Daphne, and Blaise by his side."

"Very well, we will even have Orion trained in all the myriad things he needs to learn as a pureblood Lord." Tom finally said.

"But wait, how are we supposed to convince Dumbledore that this wasn't planned by Sirius and me? He already suspects that we're on Tom's side." Lily asked.

And once again everyone was lost in their thoughts, when Scarlett decided to voice her thoughts.

"How about this, we can have Lily and Sirius here go to Dumbledore pleading with him for protection, saying that two days back, by which I mean the day before yesterday, the Dark Lord himself approached them and asked them to join his cause.

We can then have Sirius and Lily say they asked the Dark Lord for a day's time to decide and then have Sirius and Lily say that they abandoned Grimmauld Place and relocated to a safe house.

So then today, when Lily and Sirius have finished explaining the situation, Sirius can slyly press his wand to his mark signifying that they had finished explaining to Dumbledore. Then we can carry out the main part of our plan, in which, we could pretend to breach the wards and enter the house.

This would alleviate any suspicion that Dumbledore would have of the Blacks, as Lily and Sirius were with him when everything would take place. All we have to do is have Tom kill someone looking just like him, holding his wand, ensuring that Tom's magical signature would be there to find. This further showing a spell rebound, therefore he would have to stand at the same angle as the man looking like Tom would be facing the crib therefore receiving the killing curse in his face which confirms the rebound of the spell that was thrown at Orion.

After a few minutes, once we have finished with everything, we can signal Sirius with the mark and have him make create a commotion saying that the wards of his safe house were breached. After which Dumbledore Lily and Sirius will straight away apparate to the scene." Scarlett finished, pleased and proud at herself. She was quite good at scheming it seemed.

"And there, I must say Scarlett, you are quite the Slytherin." Tom said with a charming smile making the lady smile back just as beautifully.

"Now, how are we supposed to find a body that looks exactly like Tom's?" Narcissa asked.

"Oh, that is quite simple. We only need that metamorphmagus Peneus Gordan to transform into Tom. Then we can perform a blood ritual on him giving him Tom's blood. If he's killed when he is still in Tom's form, he will remain that way and BAM! We have a perfect physical copy of the Dark Lord." Sirius then finished, grinning widely, looking like a perfect fool.

"We also lose the only metamorphmagus the Death Eaters have, but it's worth it I think." Rodolphus finally said, deep in thought.

And eventually after having made minor alterations to the plan here and there in order to make it as believable and flawless as possible, they all agreed.

"Very well, start preparations this very instant. We will have that blood ritual completed by the next hour. Snape, go bring Gordan here. Scarlett, Narcissa I know you all have your children to take care of, but please help Sirius and Lily set up a safe house, Katherine, you too. Lily, Sirius, prepare yourselves, for you two will be leaving for Hogwarts in two hours, and do not by any chance, forget to activate the Fidelius Charm on your mark. Bella, attend to me. I need you and Snape to help with the blood ritual. Everyone, get to work and please do not in any way mess this up. There is no room for error. Orion's life is at stake here. Lily, Sirius, you two better act well, I want Dumbledore to believe and trust you two at all cost. Give into any of his demands in return. Or he will know something is wrong." Tom declared as everyone went to work.

**Two and a half hours later – Hogwarts – The Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore's Office**

Professor Dumbledore was sitting in his throne like chair attempting to feed his pet Phoenix a lemon drop. The Phoenix seemed to be trilling in annoyance while the headmaster persisted that he should try it.

"Albus, surely you can see that Fawkes has no desire for your favorite candy." Lily pointed out as politely as she could.

Fawkes trilled in agreement as it flew across the room and gracefully landed on Lily's shoulder. Dumbledore sighed and regretfully put the box of candies back on his desk as he watched Lily stroke his phoenix.

"In all my long years, I have never understood why no one else appreciates a good lemon drop, my dear girl." Dumbledore said with a smile, although, he was very much in deep thought. He was considering everything that the Blacks had just told him.

They had come to him for protection and were in a desperate situation as the dark lord was after them. Just last night, the dark lord had murdered Julia Potter and almost murdered her son, leaving James alone to bring up their only son.

All his suspicions had been allayed when Sirius Black swore a magical oath saying that the Dark Lord had approached him for recruitment. He knew that the Blacks were one of the richest families in all of magical Britain and that they would be a good source of funds for the war as well, not to mention their political influence. On account of this he had finally made up his mind about allowing them under his protection.

"Please Albus, this is only for the sake of my son, I cannot afford to lose him Albus," Lily pleaded, nearly close to tears. Considering her words carefully for a while, he finally made up his mind.

"Very well, Lily, Sirius, I offer sanctuary to your family, no harm shall befall you under my protection." He sighed. Orion along with Neville were two children who happened to satisfy the requirements of the prophecy which meant that he would have to keep an eye on the two and when one of the boys was chosen. He would have the boy trained so that he was prepared the prophecy.

"But I have one condition. I will only offer you sanctuary if you are willing place your son under my protection until he completes a year at Hogwarts, which means he reaches the age of twelve years and only if you will swear a magical oath to that effect. Of course he will continue to live with you, but he will spend every alternate month in a place that I choose and believe will keep him safe. I believe the child has a great future lying ahead of him for which he must be prepared." He finished.

If he was the chosen one of the fates, then he would have to play an important role in their future. A very important role indeed and Albus Dumbledore was determined to be the one to guide him. He had made far too many mistakes in the past. Now was the time for him to bring about a change. Right here, right now was his chance at redemption. The mistakes of the first war would not be repeated. He would personally see to that.

Now Lily and Sirius were dreading the mistake that they had made by saying that it was only for their son. They were very sure that Dumbledore didn't trust them completely and was now taking extreme measures to ensure their loyalty.

They were quite sure the old headmaster was planning something big for their son and were truly scared for Orion, but they knew well enough to hide their fear. They had to gain his trust at all costs, so they went ahead with the deal despite their misgivings.

"I, Sirius Orion Black, Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, place my son Orion Arcturus Black, sole heir of House Black, under the protection of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore for the next ten years, specifically till my son turns twelve years of age, on the condition that Orion Arcturus Black will spend every alternate month of the next ten years wherever Albus Dumbledore sees fit with the exception of occasions like family balls, birthdays and other important family occasions. I swear it upon my magic, that none of my house or I will object to where Albus Dumbledore sees fit to keep my son during those months as long as my son is safe and well treated in the same manner as is expected of any heir of an ancient and noble house, so mote it be." Sirius finished. He was sure that this was going to come back to bite him in the ass one day; he could only hope that, that day would never come too soon.

Their attempt at outsmarting Albus Dumbledore wasn't turning out as well as initially planned it seemed. He only hoped it didn't turn out for the worst.

Albus remained silent for a time, deep in thought pondering the entirety of Sirius' magical oath before responding with the formal words to bind the oath.

"So mote it be," He finished with a crazy twinkle in his eyes and a small smile on his face, masking the true joy of his victory. If Black was the child of the prophecy, this was his chance at redemption.

Satisfied with how things were going his way, he began thinking of a place to put them when an alarmed Sirius sprang out of his seat.

"No," Sirius whispered. "The wards have been breached! He's come for his answer and we've left Orion all alone in there!"

So, a few minor changes that make a big difference :)

How do you like it so far? Read and Review? I would really appreciate your inputs, after all, it is you guys that help guide me and prevent me from messing things up with your advice, ideas, questions and motivation along with pointing out the many flaws that I fail to notice.

Let me know how you feel about what you've read so far, I'm all ears.

Everlasting Loyalty signing off.

01-05-2016.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER - 3**

**And thus begins my miserable attempt a 1st person POV. here's goes!**

**A few years later**

The morning following Orion's ninth birthday saw Sirius and Lily Black heavily covered in glamour charms as they prepared to leave for a trip to Diagon Alley for a visit to Gringotts.

**First Person P.O.V**

My nightmare started like this.

I was standing in what seemed like a dense forest. It was the middle of the night. A storm was blowing. Wind and rain ripped at the tall trees making them sway slightly as lightning tore apart the night sky.

The forbidden forest, I thought. I wasn't sure how I knew. I'd only seen the forest from a distance. Never dared venturing in.

A bone shattering roar cut through the storm. I instantly turned on my heels towards the direction of the sound. At the far end of the woods, a shadowy figure loomed. I barely had a second to register what I was seeing before it had started charging towards me.

I turned around faster than I thought possible and bolted in the other direction, dashing through the tress as fast as my legs would carry me, straining against the mucky ground. I knew I wasn't fast enough. I could feel it gaining on me, the ground shaking as it got closer.

It had almost caught up to me. I could already smell it – an unfamiliar smell I couldn't place. I stumbled past another tree, a feeling of dread washing over me as I slipped on one of the fallen branches, crashing to the forest floor.

I frantically turned, watching on in horror. It couldn't have been more than five feet away.

With a triumphant deafening roar that made my hair stand on end, it pounced towards me. Lightning flashed. I looked up into its electric blue eyes that glared right down at me. Its jaw wide open, razor sharp fangs the size of my hands, moments away from ripping me to shreds.

I sat bolt upright, shivering, scanning the room for any kind of possible threat.

There was no storm. No enormous monster like beast. There was no danger.

Morning sunlight filtered in through the slits between the curtains of my bedroom window.

I lazily pulled the snug quilt closely against myself, burying my face back into the soft velvety pillows, trying not to think about my nightmare or the enormous white tiger like monster with deadly fangs. A nightmare, that's all it was, I reminded myself.

After allowing myself a few more precious minutes of lazing around, I glanced at the watch. It was already half past seven. Realizing that I only had about an hour, I dragged myself out of bed for a short gratifying warm shower and quickly got dressed.

Today would be regarded an important day in my life. It was an important day to the life of any pureblood child that had just or recently turned ten years of age. Today was the day when I would officially take on the honorary mantle of heir to my family. In my case, being declared as heir to the ancient and noble houses of Black and Le Fay. I should have been excited, after all I had been awaiting this day a long, long time.

I looked myself in the mirror, lost in thought, the color of my irises subconsciously shifting through the various shades of green. Did I mention I could do that? I am what the people of my world call a metamorphmagus; an ability I was born with, that allows me to alter my physical appearance at will, rather than having to resort to using spells and potions.

According to father, it was a hereditary trait, meaning that metamorphmagi are born, not made. Apparently it was a trait that was well known to have run within the Black family for centuries and I considered myself very fortunate to have been gifted this precious ability. Metamorphmagi were extremely rare and my inborn talent for the ability seemed to please quite a few people, myself included. It made things rather convenient.

But being a metamorphmagus wasn't easy. Far from it really. The skill seemed to work off my thoughts and emotions which required me to keep them in check at all times and great measures were being taken in order for me learn how to obtain, maintain and master complete control of the ability at all times.

With a sigh, I focused on my eyes as I watched them revert back to their emerald green shade and made for the door. It was going to be a long day.

I walked right out my room down the staircase straight to the main hall where I knew my parents would already be waiting for me. It would not do good to keep them any longer.

As I expected, they stood by the main doors looking up at me. Mother was an exceptional charms mistress. She seemed to have done an exceptional job with their disguises, as usual. My parents were far from recognizable.

Why the disguises? Father was a rather paranoid man when it came to my safety. Wait that was probably the understatement of the decade. He was so paranoid about my safety, that you would most often see him taking the most extreme measures, very unnecessarily might I add. With the exception of being to Hogwarts every alternate month, Orion Black had never been seen in public. Yeah, that's how Sirius he was. Wait did I say Sirius? I mean 'serious.'

It seemed to infuriate the wizarding populous quite a lot that their hero and savior hadn't even show himself to them in all these years. My only connection to the wizarding world was through my monthly stays at Hogwarts and that's all they saw of me. If I were to ever go anywhere, it was always under a heavy disguise.

Personally, I thought father was overdoing the security detail a tad bit. But if he thought it was necessary for my safety, then who was I to argue. He did have my best interest at heart after all.

'Are you ready to leave sweetheart?' My mother asked in a strained unfamiliar voice. Oh so they had altered that too. Very smart.

I shut my eyes as I focused on altering my physical appearance, reducing my height a bit, making a few minor alterations to my facial features, my skin tone going a few shades darker, almost developing a slight tan.

I opened my eyes and looked to my parents for confirmation. With their approval, we did a last minute check and walked out the door down the street and out the perimeter of the wards protecting the manor apparating away.

**Diagon Alley **

I tried my level best to maintain my composure and keep my emotions in check as my feet hit the floor in what I thought would pass for a smooth landing. Letting go of my parent's hands, I proceeded to straighten out the black silk robes I wore, doing my best to ignore the revolting feelings within my stomach. Oh how I disliked wizarding transportation techniques. Each method was one worse than the other, extremely uncomfortable, but unarguably time efficient.

I didn't bother dwelling on it too much. As mother says, nothing good comes from dwelling on negative thoughts.

My beloved mother was the sole living heir to the the House of Le Fay, being the only child of the late Elena Le Fay, making her and through her, me as well the only surviving descendants of the legendary witch Morgana Le Fay.

She didn't not know much about her own mother. All I had knew of grandmother Elena was that she was powerful and proud and always put her family before everything. She was a fighter, a well-respected and feared one at that, but even she couldn't stand up to the might that was the dark lord Grindelwald. Being the head of such an influential family and having not supported his cause had her labeled as a traitor and one of his highest priority targets.

She was eventually forced to flee to muggle London out of sheer desperation in an attempt to keep her only child safe and give her a chance at life. She handed her daughter Lily over to a trusted friend in the muggle world, a woman named Lara Evans, whom then adopted her and raised her as her own along with her daughter Petunia.

Mother never spoke of what happened to my grandmother Elena after she left her with Lara Evans. She always pretended like she didn't know what happened after, but I had a feeling she knew and refused to speak of it.

Every time the topic of my grandmother was brought up, mother would have a strained look on her face and there would be a slight change in the tone of her voice which always bothered me. I would always want to ask a million questions, but mother would get this fragile look in her eyes – a kind of warning, like if I pushed her too hard she'd start to cry. So father and I had this unspoken mutual agreement about not bringing up my grandmother into conversations as much as possible.

The second house I was heir to was of course the house that belonged to my father, the ancient and noble house of Black.

When a child of a wizarding family turned the age of ten, he/she is entitled to get his/her blood tested at Gringotts to determine if he/she really is the heir of a certain house. The blood test or rather ritual would then determine and confirm which house/houses he/she is related to as well as the heir to.

A pair of goblins wearing some heavy gold plated armor bowed to the three of us as we made our way through the silver doors into a vast marble hall.

The floor glittered from the light of the dozen gold chandeliers that hung from the high ceiling. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling into large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, and examining precious stones through their eyeglasses. There was a goblin holding a ruby the size of my fist and another, placing large emeralds into a velvet pouch. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of them.

'Greetings, guardian,' my father spoke in a language I recognized as Gobbledegook. Father was well versed with language of the goblins for as long as I could remember. He had this firm belief that learning the goblin's native tongue and being able to speak it with ease and communicate appropriately with them using their customs would garner their respect and respect him they did. Mother always spoke very fondly of how carefree and mischievous he was before my birth. I didn't know that becoming could change a man that drastically and I didn't believe it either, for come occasion, you'd always see that mischievous spark return to my father's eyes.

'I am Lord Sirius Orion Black, the head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black. This is my wife Lady Black and my son Orion Black. As per your request through your letter, we have come to officially register our son as the Heir of House Black, and Le Fay.'

The goblin narrowed his eyes as he quickly studied the letter father provided him. Recognition dawning on his face, he almost seemed to look at us in a new light. I personally thought he seemed rather pleased by our presence, if that crocked smile was anything to go by. But then again, goblins by nature were greedy creatures always looking to make money so it would only be natural for them to be pleased about working with men with money in their pockets.

'Greetings, Lord Black, Lady Black and Master Black, we have been expecting you. The Ritual Room has been prepared.'

The aged goblin then snapped his fingers. A second later another of his brethren appeared next to the teller and the first goblin addressed Sirius.

'Lord Black, Griphook here, will take you to the ritual room and will be the one to perform the ritual, if you would be so kind as to allow him to lead you there.'

'Very well,'

'Please follow me Lord Black,' the one named Griphook signaled, with a wave of his hand as he led us out of the marble hall across the atrium and down a corridor lit by several hundred floating torches.

This place was simply huge. We proceeded down the hallway until we reached a set of large doors. The goblin Griphook then ran a finger down across the door and I thought I heard a lock click before the door swung open.

The three of us followed the goblin into the dimly lit room. The room, or rather hall I'd say, was fairly large. I wasn't able to make out much because of how dark the room really was. The only source of light within the hall was emanating from what looked like a large pensieve made of white marble. The goblin then snapped his fingers and at once, several torches lit up, illuminating the room.

Upon finally being able to see the hall properly it took me a few seconds to realize that it was actually a lot bigger then I had initially thought it to be. Two of the four walls of the room were decorated with thousands of crests while the other two walls had many words scrawled across them.

I kept examining the various crest, squinting my eyes to see some of them, quickly scanning the symbols of various houses, recognizing the familiar ones such as North, Nott, Nottingham, Black, Potter and Diggory.

'Darling, this room is very special. Those two walls,' my mother spoke gesturing to the walls that had the crests, 'have the crest of every pureblood Wizarding family on it. The other two walls have the names of each and every known wizarding ability written on them.'

'Now this ritual requires you to make a slight cut on your palm with the ritual knife the goblin gives you and submerge it at once in the Sacred Pool of Identifications. The magic in the water will take care of the rest. Once your hand is out it shall be heal automatically. The crests which you are heirs too, will automatically light up.

According to me, the Black and Le Fay crest should be the ones which light up. Do you understand everything so far?' She asked, studying me with her curious eyes, as I calmly nodded an affirmative.

'Good, now the abilities crest will also light up the ability or abilities that you should possess along with having potential of possessing. Now don't be discouraged if only a few light up son, but don't worry your parents have faith in you, we know you will be strong but understand that we do not expect anything from you as we are already so proud to have you as our son.

And remember, we have to come back after you finish with your fourth year in Hogwarts to confirm the abilities you possess. So whatever happens, understand this that we will never be disappointed in you and we'll always love you.'

I knew she was saying this cause she didn't want me to get discouraged if things didn't go well. But I wasn't worried. Far from it really. Albus Dumbledore had seen great potential in me. His words not mine. Even the much feared dark lord had told me himself that I would grow to be a very powerful wizard someday. They were some of the most powerful wizards of the age, unbelievably proficient in magic and experienced beyond imagination. There wasn't a chance they'd be wrong and if they seemed to have such confidence in my abilities, I myself knew enough to not bother thinking otherwise.

'Yes, mother, I understand. You for one know how I've always been so full of surprises. This time, I'm sure there's will be no exception.' I answered in what I believed was a confident voice.

I walked over to the pensieve and took the dagger with the diamond hilt, meeting eyes with the goblin one last time. Upon receiving a firm nod, I proceeded to make a slight cut in the palm of my hand before completely submerging it into the pensieve.

You know, in the last few years, I can safely say I have undergone some tough training routines and some of them have been very, very taxing and painful. But this, I hadn't experienced anything like it, ever.

The second my palm was submerged into the pensieve, I could swear time froze. A powerful jolt surged up my arms and through my body. It was painful so very excruciatingly painful, I wasn't even able to react.

It felt like someone had pumped oil into my veins and set them ablaze. I had never felt anything like this in all my life. I wanted to scream, I swear I did, but I couldn't even find the strength within myself to do so.

I couldn't move. Without even realizing it, I had started focusing on my breathing to distract my mind from the pain which seemed to be getting worse by the millisecond.

I didn't think I could hold out any longer, I could feel myself giving in to the darkness, slowly losing the will to stay conscious and just when I thought I was about to fall unconscious, I felt a wave of pure relief surge right back through my body. I wasn't sure how to explain it. It felt like a wave of healing magic pumping the strength back into me, putting my entire body at ease.

How much time had passed, I wasn't aware, but from a brief glance at the room and its occupants, it had to have been a few minutes at most. I swear it felt like it had been hours. I could feel the magic slowly release my palm and I examined it with a relieved sigh. Upon examining it, it looked perfectly fine, as if nothing had happened at all.

'The ritual has been successfully completed and I must admit, you have decent tolerance for pain Master Black. There has not been a child in a while to have not completed this ritual without screaming in pain and you for one didn't utter one word.' The Goblin said looking mildly impressed.

It was a test after all, a test of wills and a lot more, I was just glad I had passed.

'Thank you Master Griphook, now how about the results?' I hoped it was something good for it would certainly please my parents and teacher.

'Indeed, the results shall appear any moment now young one.' Griphook stated as we walked towards the wall which held the House crest.

The first noticeable change in the room were the walls. The thousands of crests along the walls were all gone. There were now only there crest burning against the walls, dimly illuminating the room. Two of them glowing gold and the third one a shimmering silver. Weren't there supposed to be only two?

'Sirius, there appears to be a crest that's glowing Silver!' Mother exclaimed in shock.

'Silver signifies a magical heir.' Griphook stated, partially answering the question in my head.

'What's the difference?'

'A magical heir is much rarer than a hereditary heir. Normally a magical heir is named when the lord of a family has no children. It's a great honor to be chosen a magical heir.' Father answered as we walked forward to examine the crest.

They were beautiful to look at. The first crest was a dark blue night sky with stars of different constellations glowing, a beautiful black Thestral flying in the night sky. The name of Black burned underneath it.

'The crest of House Black,'

As we reached the next crest, I saw a castle on an island surrounded by a forest of pine trees. Right in front of the castle stood three dragons, standing strong and tall, their heads held high. One was jet black, the other gold and the third blue, but these dragons were draped from top to bottom in armor than beautifully covered their unprotected stomach as well as a the glistening scales on their back.

I was very much taken aback by the magic in these crest. The moment their eyes fell upon me, in unison, the three dragons bowed their heads, the crest of Le Fay burning underneath it.

Mother gasped. She was staring hard at the crest.

'What is it Lily?'

'Those three dragons, they never bowed before me Sirius.' She said looking a little confused, still not taking her eyes off the crest.

'Well then we should go to the chest within the vaults and see if they open to Orion's touch. He is now the heir, I am sure it will work.' He answered with a little excitement.

'What chest?' Was this the same one I had once overheard mother and father talking about? The one that they were never able to open?

'You'll see, love.' She answered smiling, her hand on my shoulder.

But my mind was already someplace else. I stared hard at the crest with the silver shimmer to it. This wasn't even supposed to be a possibility. Never in my life would I have even dared to think. This House already had a living and acting Lord. How?

On the crest was a massive black serpent with emerald eyes staring back at me.

_None are worthy! _ The snake hissed menacingly as it stared us down. So it could speak too? The damn thing was capable of communicating! I glanced back at my parents, they too were staring wide eyed at the crest clearly not expecting it to speak in parseltongue.

I had half a mind to stay quite but decided to respond anyway. No harm right? After all, it was insulting us right to our faces.

_What makes you say so serpent?_

The snake's emerald eyes seemed to suddenly shine brighter as they solely focused on me.

_A Speaker?! You are not of my master's blood line? How do you speak the tongue of the serpent? Answer me hatchling!_

_I am unaware. I was able to speak parseltongue for as long as I remember. To the knowledge of my parents, it was an inborn ability. _That wasn't entirely true. That ability was the result of that accident that happened many years ago when I was just a baby. But it didn't need to know that.

_Are you of pure blood then? _

_That I am, _I answered with indifference.

The serpent's eyes bore into me, unwavering, searching, making me feel a tad bit uneasy. Seeming satisfied with its findings, it finally spoke.

_Very well then young one, I accept you as heir to the most ancient and noble house of Slytherin_. The serpent proclaimed as it bowed low.

Underneath the now bowing Snake the name SLYTHERIN was now burning in bright green flames.

'The snake accepts me as heir to the ancient and noble house of Slytherin.' I spoke aloud, the disbelief unmistakably evident in my voice.

'Magical heir,' Griphook corrected softly, his eyes narrowed.

'It accepts me,' I repeated looking back at my parents, but they seemed too stunned to speak. They just kept staring back at the crest with wide eyes.

This was probably going to generate quite the reaction back at the Manor.

'Your godfather's going to be so proud.' My mother smiled feebly, finally finding her voice.

'Quite a surprising turn of events. Yes, I believe he would be most pleased' I agreed. The dark lord would in fact be thrilled.

Dad simply nodded saving his words regarding the topic for later, away from prying ears.

'Well, it's time to see your possible talents and abilities now,'

'Yes, we've kept it waiting long enough.'

I looked ahead in anxious anticipation as we walked all the way back to the other wall on the other side of the room. There were several words that were glowing bright green in one line as my eyes skimmed over them.

Metamorphmagus

Animagus

Twilight Elemental

Occlumency

Runes Gifted

Conjuration Gifted

Wand Crafting Gifted

'The results seem reasonable. Orion may not be a protégé to my liking in anything as it turns out, but he's certainly gifted in runes, conjuration and wand crafting.' Father spoke observing the glowing slabs.

'The metamorphmagus was expected, it runs in the family. I'm glad he can follow in our footsteps to be an animagus someday.' He added, grinning down at me.

'Go easy on him Sirius, there hasn't been anyone gifted in wand crafting and conjuration in a very long time.'

'So I am to assume I would be good at these fields of magic?'

Mother looked back at me with an unsure expression and dad decided to answer.

'It's not just that, alright, listen carefully. Normal witches and wizards are all relatively close to one another in terms of aptitude when they first start to learn aspects of magic such as Charms, Potions, or Transfiguration.

Above that first level of standard witches and wizards though, there are a select few that show a slight inclination towards a field of magic. These people would be called say charms 'talented' or potions 'talented.' They have a natural affinity for a specific field of magic, but they can't quite explain it and unless they are tested they would probably never know you have it.

Above those people are an extremely rare select few witches and wizards who are 'gifted' to a field of magic. They have such a raw talent for a specific field of magic that they often don't even need hours of practice. They can just briefly study a spell and will be able to perform it with little difficulty. I am Transfiguration Gifted, I have a natural love of the subject as well as being naturally better than most at it.

The only thing that is rarer than being gifted and that is to be a 'protégé.' Protégés sometimes don't even need to use spells in their fields of magic. They are essentially gifted like you and I are, but only after training in the particular field they become the level of master.

Your mother was initially a charms gifted but now finally is a charms protégé. She was the first protégé in over a hundred years. The last was a potions protégé who completely redefined the field of potions.'

Okay, well at least it made a little more sense now. So I was gifted in a few fields of magic which meant I had some potential for those select fields which I had to develop and work on. Sounded reasonable enough. I did like conjuration as well as runes, they were interesting branches of magic. But the animagus. That I was really looking forward to.

My eyes went back to the list skimming over it, until my they landed on the words 'twilight elemental.' I had heard of elementals before, weren't they mages gifted with control over the elements? But twilight? I hadn't even heard of that one before. It sounded…gay.

'Mother? What are twilight elementals? I wasn't aware something like that even existed.'

'You my son, have the ability or must I say the potential to become a twilight mage. They were powerful elementals of Atlantis in its time of glory. This power runs in the blood of the Le Fay family, they are the only surviving descendants of the twilight mages.

They have the power to control two elements among the various elements. Light, darkness, fire, nature as in earth, air, time, water and so on.

The twilight mages were very well respected back in the day. They held control over the elements of light and darkness and had the power to gain access to the light, dark and shadow planes and use it to their advantage. Even among our family now, there hasn't been an elemental in centuries. That my love is all I know. You will have to delve deeper into the family's history tomes if you wish to learn more.'

I wasn't aware of elementals being able to control light and darkness. I guess that's always first. I always thought time to be the most dangerous of the elements. But then again I wasn't aware of these two elements. Well, I guess life just got a lot more interesting.

'What about the Runes then?' I further inquired.

"Some sorcerers were practitioners of ancient runic magic and masters of the art. It is a very powerful branch of magic that not many delve in simply because they don't have the aptitude, power and nature to do so.

These sorcerers had vast knowledge about runes which the common wizards wasn't even aware of, often incorporating them in battle making them very dangerous opponents, rather feared.'

'My cousin, your aunt Narcissa is a Runes Gifted sorceress and a very adept one at that. You have never seen her duel but after you do, shall you realize why Lucius is so very careful not to anger his wife.' She continued with an amused look.

'There are also rumors of Lord Greengrass being a Runes Protégé, a master of the art. But no one dares ask him and I'm not going to bother being the one to ask either," Father grinned. Yeah, leave it to me to have to ask Lord Greengrass for advice. No thank you. I'd rather go to aunt Narcissa any day of the week. Daphne's father was a very, very scary man.

'Master Griphook, will you please make arrangements for my son and me to be escorted to the Le Fay Family Vaults?' Mother asked the goblin politely.

'Of course Lady Black, please follow me. Though I fear Lord Black will have to remain in the main halls as he is not of the Le Fay bloodline and therefore not permitted access to the vaults"

Yeah, I remember reason for that one. Some wards were so ancient, stringent, powerful and precise, that they wouldn't even permit those not of the bloodline to enter the vaults. The most common outcome of defying these wards being imminent death.

"As is expected, very well, lead the way master Griphook. Sirius, I will meet you once I'm done with the chest." She stated as she took my hand in hers as we followed the goblin out of the ritual room, deeper into Gringotts towards the vaults.

**Family Vault of Le Fay**

I continued staring at the chest that was situated in the middle of the vault. Mother's words playing in his head. 'The Chest will only open at the touch of a twilight mage. It hasn't ever been opened since the last twilight mage had sealed the chest banishing it back into the vault upon his death.'

It didn't look like one of those extravagant chest that I always thought looked a little too fancy for my taste. This one seemed simple but elegant. A jet black with gold trims. So it was expensive then? It was decently sized. Big enough to make a decent chest to carry to Hogwarts.

I ran my hands along the material, smooth yet strong. It must be well charmed and protected. As my fingers touched the lock of the chest, there was a sudden sound of many gears moving. It had a complicated locking system then?

The lock, or locks I figured started unlocking itself and the lid of the chest finally opened putting an end to my anticipation.

Now when someone presents a chest before you telling you it belonged to the last elemental heir of your family and wouldn't open for anyone but the next elemental heir, I think it's safe to say that is reason enough to develop some really high expectations for what may lie inside.

Now I can't really say what I was expecting myself. Ancient long lost tomes? Powerful family heirlooms? Gold? Riches, never ending treasure? I honestly wasn't sure really, but what I saw inside left me…confused.

There were but four objects within the trunk. The first being a crest of the Le Fay family, about the size of my fist. The second was a trunk the size of a matchbox which looked identical to the chest, but it was the third item that had my undivided attention.

Right in the middle of the trunk was one black egg which seemed to have magic pulsing about it. I picked up the note which was the fourth and last object, lying right in front of the egg, opening it carefully.

_Greetings young one,_

_Tradition demands that a child be given gifts upon being declared heir to a family. So then accept this as my gift to you. The gift of thy ancestors. _

_There is an egg waiting to hatch…The magic keeps it warm and the intelligent one inside it alive. It shall be your familiar._

_A twilight mage is supposed to have two familiars. This one is yours, my gift to you. Powerful magic is at play here. The egg holds an unknown life form which depending on your power, personality traits, magic and abilities will be determined. It could be anything, from a tiger cub, to a dragon hatchling, all depending on you. It will hatch upon your touch._

_The family crest is a portkey. The crest that upon your will, should take you to the island called the Isles of the Blessed. The fortress of our ancestors lies upon that island, which is now rightfully yours. It will teleport you there whenever you touch your wand to the crest and say the words "Atlantis." _

_The castle is and always will be your home, our home. It along with the island is so heavily warded that to the mortal eye, it does not exist and only you will be made aware of its location._

_And lastly, this trunk. It was Morgana Le Fay's to start with and has been passed down the generations from one elemental to another. Once again well warded as well as enchanted beyond your comprehension. It has two compartments, the first one is enchanted to carry and vast amount of whatever you wish to carry. _

_The second compartment comprises of a living premises. __The passage of time within the trunk can be altered to suit your preference. That is the specialty of the trunk that differentiates it from most other trunks. It also has charms that puts the aging of your body into temporary statist preventing your body from aging while within the trunk. I'm sure you'll be able to make good use of it._

_All the important tomes, artifacts, and many other rare important objects our ancestors, brothers, sisters and followers have been able to collect over the years is stored in my private study within the trunk. You will find them very useful._

_There is portrait in your study, an empty one. When the time is right, Morgana herself will come to you. _

_Accept this as our gift to you and carry on our legacy young one. May the fates look out for you.  
Le Fay  
_

I read the letter twice over, before handing it over to my mother as I looked back at the egg within the chest, the magic humming around it. I guess the chest did hold quite a treasure after all.

As carefully as I could, I placed my palms on each side of the egg and slowly lifted it out of the chest. It had a smooth surface and was a lot lighter than I expected. The pulsing magic intensified as I felt it surround and envelop me.

The lights within the vault dimmed and slowly, the egg seemed to magically take the shape of what looked about the size of a 2 feet long reptile. A snake. My familiar was a snake. Like seriously? First the heir of Slytherin, now a snake for a familiar? The world was going straight to hell.

The snake with shining black scales and deep sapphire blue eyes lifted its head and stared right back up at me. It had a small design on its head shining like diamonds which took the shape of a crown and the rest of its black scales had a beautiful shade of violet making it look unusually beautiful.

I kept observing the features of the snake as it blinked its eyes, probably adjusting to the light, slowly coiling itself around my arm at the same time. It's head pointing upwards.

The snake was but a hatchling which made identifying it a lot more difficult. Nagini had made it a point that I learn all about the most prominent and deadly snake species.

There were over three thousand different species of snakes in the world and I had seen almost all of the most fearsome ones in person courtesy of my godfather and Nagini's teachings.

Based on that I was attempting to identity the one coiled around my arm, but the closest I could relate it to was the black mamba.

I still wasn't able to put a name to her species even after putting the top fifteen most dangerous snakes in the world to mind, it didn't look like any of them. Maybe it wasn't a common species then? It had a beautiful dark and violet texture to its dark scales and blue eyes? Maybe it was some magical species I wasn't aware of? I hadn't taken them into consideration yet.

Just as my eyes skimmed over her scales back up to the small crown like design on her head did it suddenly click. How could I have not noticed it earlier? No it wasn't. It couldn't be. The universe seemed to be playing some kind of joke on me.

The one snake whose venom was deadlier than the hyrdophis belcheri itself, possessing the highest concentration of venom in existence. Just a milligram having the capacity to kill thousands of human beings. Also the fastest snake in the world outshining the black mamba in its pace, with the ability to travel as fast as 30km/h.

For a second I almost thought I had lost feeling in my legs as I stared down at the queen of serpents, the basilisk itself…Kill me now. Damnit!

It was a while before I was finally able to speak.

_Y-you are a basilisk._ I hissed, attempting a conversation

_That I am and you a speaker. What are you called young one?_ It hissed back, a glint in its eyes.

_My name is Orion Arcturus Black. What may I call you noble serpent? _ It was a basilisk after all. Queen of the Serpents. How the hell was I going to explain this to mother. She had to understand. It's not like wanted my familiar to be one of the most feared reptiles on the planet with the deadliest of poisons and killer eyes.

_I have no name. I can sense you're magic. It is strong. I permit you to suggest names for me and if I like any, we shall proceed to complete the bonding._

I remained quiet for a while. So a suitable name for a snake huh? She was definitely female, so a feminine name then. Should I pick something related to one of the many mythologies of history? I wasn't sure and so I just started considering names of the top of my head.

It took a while. After a lot of attempts and being shot down, we finally settled for the name Vervada.

_Nagini is going to love you_, I said.

_Whom?_ Vervada asked, her curiosity peaking.

_You'll see._ I smiled.

_Very well, let us seal the bond._

_But…I don't know what to do. _I replied uncertainly.

_Do not fear. Close your eyes and let the magic do its job. _She answered.

What happened next was quite unique. I felt a sense of warmth wash all over me, an aura of magic emanating from my body. I could see the same happening for Vervada, her magical aura radiating a dark violet slowly welcoming and merging with mine.

I was blinded by a flash of light as I felt Vervada's grip on my arm strengthen as she launched herself upwards, sinking her fangs into the base of my neck.

And for the second time in a day I felt a tremendous jolt of blinding pain run down my body. But this was so unexpected and quick, it was gone as soon as it had come, making me almost feel like I had imagined it.

I blinked a few times, looking back down at the snake. Was it just me or did she seem a bit bigger now? She felt a bit heavier as well. She now looked at least three and a half feet long, her thick black scales shining with a violet hue.

Vervada seemed to observe my neck for a few seconds and seeming satisfied with her findings slowly slithered further up my arms and finally coiled up around my neck resting right over my shoulders.

Making sure my new pet. No, my familiar was comfortable, I reached back into the chest and picked up the trunk along with the family crest and carefully slipped them both into the pocket of my robes and turned to walk back towards my waiting mother.

A round of introductions were in order it seemed.

_I'd like you to meet the first member of our family, my mother._

'Mother, meet Vervada, my new familiar. She's…a basilisk.' I added softly, hoping she would miss it. Judging from her expression, it hadn't worked.

I think I had finally managed to render her speechless. Mission successful. She just stood there, her eyes moving to the beautiful snake coiled around my neck and back to me, a feeble smile on her face. She didn't need to say it this time, I knew she was proud of me, if not a little afraid of the current turn of events.

It took her a while to finally regain her composure following which, we proceeding back to the main halls of the bank to an impatient Sirius Black.

After another round of introductions we finally walked out of Gringotts, straight to the apparition spot and apparated away to Riddle Manor.

**RIDDLE MANOR – Living Room.**

The three of us apparated right outside Riddle Manor and parted ways, my parents heading straight towards their room to freshen up and collect some documents before leaving for home. I however, had the day off and decided to greet my godfather and bring to him news of my visit to Gringotts and therefore made for his study, walking past the death eaters strategically posted in the hallway, acknowledging their salutes with brief nods.

Only the most highly trained and trusted death eaters among my godfather's ranks were allowed beyond the great hall of the manor. It was well established knowledge that any lower ranking death eater dwelling beyond that, was punishable by death.

But that only meant that I was now walking in the presence of the very best my godfathers forces had to offer. It felt odd having my back turned against them as I walked past them, knowing that most of them had probably killed people on multiple occasions.

The very thought of it made me quicken my pace and in no time I had made the last turn and walked down the corridor that lead to my godfather's study…Did I mention that it was a big manor?

Standing before the doors were two more death eaters, at attention, wands at their sides. These two however were his personal guard and were some of the few among his ranks I was familiar with.

Upon sighting my arrival and identifying me, they immediately parted ways repositioning themselves on either side of the door, bowing their heads in acknowledgement.

I personally didn't favor the gesture. Masking my displeasure with a well perfected impassive mask, I nodded briefly, walking past them, knocking on the door twice. My godfather had made it very clear that I was to be his heir someday and was therefore to be treated with deep respect and in the same manner in which he was.

It was so infuriating. These men didn't respect me. I had given them no reason to. Yet they bowed every time I came across them, sometimes greeting me with soft words of praise and respect. Words I was undeserving of. It all just felt wrong. Their behavior was nothing but the reflection of their orders which they dutifully followed either out of love or fear for their lord, my godfather.

Hearing a soft 'you may enter.' I took in a deep breath, momentarily clearing my mind and slowly releasing it, pushed the doors open.

I walked into the well-lit chambers to see my godfather, the dark lord himself sitting by his study, reading through what looked to be an ancient tome, a glass of some fancy wine in hand.

I felt Vervada's grip around me strengthen as I calmly walked to the study and sat myself across the table, silently waiting for him to acknowledge my presence.

The dark lord, known to the masses as the much feared Lord Voldemort however continued to read through his tome choosing to take no notice of my presence and I knew better than to disturb him. I wouldn't dare.

I pushed down the uneasily rising nervousness and distracted myself with examining the constituents of the table, focusing on my breathing pattern at the same time.

There were several parchments piled one over another. From the looks of it, they seemed like detailed documents of people. I swear the picture of the man on the document had criminal written all over it. So they were death eaters then? But I didn't seem to recognize them. New recruits then?

My thoughts were most rudely interrupted by the chillingly soft voice of my godfather.

'Good evening Orion, how went the ritual?'

I composed myself, bringing out the strict pureblood demeanor expected of me.

'Good evening uncle, it went considerably well. I bring, favorable news.'

His eyes briefly flickered down to the snake resting herself on my shoulders.

'You have found yourself a familiar.' He stated.

'Yes, I have. But firstly I'd like to inform you that I have been declared magical heir to the ancient and noble house of Slytherin.'

I'm not sure if he hadn't heard me at all, but he didn't seem even a tad bit fazed by the information I just provided him. In fact, his face was unreadable. Completely expressionless and that further heightened my nervousness. Would he be angry? Would he be pleased? Had he known all along?

Breathe, I reminded myself. Breathe.

'I am aware. I have been expecting this and it pleases me to know that you are named heir to my family. None other is more deserving.' He finally spoke, with a light smile that didn't reach his eyes.

'Thank you. It is a great honor. One day, I will restore the pride and respect the House of Slytherin deserves. I shall bring it back to its former glory.'

He studied me briefly, before nodding his head.

'That you will, I am most certain. What of your abilities?'

'Animagus, Runes Gifted, Conjuration Gifted, Occulumens and Wand Crafting Gifted.' Mentioning Metamorphmagus wasn't required. He was already aware.

'That is good. Now we know what it is we must focus on.'

'Yes, mother and father seemed satisfied. Please allow me to introduce you to _Vervada_.' My familiar relieved herself from my chest and slid down to the table, where she coiled herself up, facing the dark lord, looking him dead in the eyes.

'You've managed to find yourself a Basilisk. Impressive. Family secret?' He asked.

'Yes, family secret.' I replied, almost sheepishly.

'It's been ages since I last saw one. Bellatrix will be most pleased when she hears of this."

His amused expression filled me with dread. Aunt Bellatrix…

'Has Nagini gone on another one of her hunts?' I inquired.

'Yes, she should be back in a day or two. She will want to meet your new familiar.' I simply nodded, staring into the red hot flames of the fireplace.

So, how was it?

I probably suck at first Person, but really trying to learn cause it seems interesting and fun. I'd love your input.

Thanks for reading. The next chapter may take a while from a week to maybe two.

Everlasting Loyalty Signing Off.

01-05-2016.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER - 4**

**Orion's Room – Riddle Manor**

_You know, since you've hatched I've kept wondering as to why is it that anyone that's looked you in the eyes so far hasn't been petrified yet?_ I asked confused.

_Isn't it obvious? I haven't developed the ability yet._

_Wait so does that mean once you've developed the killer gaze, no one shall be able to look you in the eyes ever again? _

_I know not how it shall work, but I believe I've been gifted two sets of eyelids for a reason. _She mused, her eyes changing color from a vibrant blue to a blood red and back as if to prove a point.

I nodded slightly dumbfounded hoping she'd be right about being able to control her powers. We couldn't have going and petrifying and killing anyone and everyone she came across now could we? The very thought of it made me shudder.

For a brief second I imagined Vervada coiled before a petrified Severus Snape, his permanent frosty glare etched upon his face. On second thoughts, her killing gaze didn't seem so bad now did it?

_Irrespective of the fact that I've spent many long years in that trunk, I'm a little curious as to what lies in there. Since we seem to have spare time at hand shall we explore it? _My familiar asked as she gently slithered up my hands to her favorite position around my shoulders.

_Yes I believe we should right away. _I answered equally curious, a hand slipping into my pocket to pull out the shrunken trunk which expanded into its original size on the floor before us.

It seemed like a carbon copy of the chest in the vault. A nice jet black with gold trims. Only the locking mechanism seemed different. I hadn't seen one like this before.

As I ran a hand over the lock to try and figure it out, I felt a slight prick, drawing blood from my finger and a second later, the trunk seemed to have unlocked.

The damn thing actually had a blood lock. It would only open upon drawing the owner's blood. I had only heard of them before. But then again I hadn't keyed my blood into the lock, so then how? It probably had something to do with the Le Fay blood running through my veins.

The flap opened to reveal two compartments. The first was of a decently sized to comfortably hold a few necessary belongings. The other, I couldn't actually describe. It seemed like a swirling whirlpool of magical energy emitting a pulsing bluish light. It was a portal, it had to be!

Hardly had I touched it did I feel myself being sucked inside. Within a second, I was already comfortably standing on the other side of the portal.

Wait…could it even be possible? Had I finally found it?! The only mode of wizarding transportation that wasn't in the slightest bit uncomfortable. There didn't exist any of the discomfort you'd experience while apparating or using a portkey.

Vervada didn't seem half as excited as I was with my discovery and slithered off to explore the rooms for herself as I went through the portal to the other side and back a few times, still very much fascinated.

I had to remember to hit the family library later today to research portals. I was now dead set on wanting to learn how they were created.

Finally leaving the thought of portals at the back of my mind, I started examining my surroundings. This place seemed quite big. I found myself standing in what I assumed was a living room. It was a decently sized well lit room with white walls and medieval aged furniture. Cozy sofas and couches were smartly placed with a coffee table in the middle. There was a nicely sized study table placed on one side, with a large bookshelf standing against the wall and a fire place burning, keeping the room warm.

There was just one other door in the living room. I approached and opened the door to what probably the only bedroom. It was a fairly large room and oddly enough looked really similar to the master bedroom of Grimmauld Place. It seemed to have its very own bathroom as well. How convenient. There seemed to be three other doors within the bedroom. Feeling very pleased with all I had seen so far and rather curious to what was more was to come, I rather excitedly proceeded to the first door.

As I opened the door, I was rather surprised to see that there wasn't any form of natural or magical lighting within the room. There was a slight violet glow, almost like an aura of magical energy being emitted from what could only be a large marble penceive that was situated at the epicenter of the room. Upon closer inspection, the entire upper body of the penceive was engraved with ancient runes I wasn't able to recognize. I wondered as to what was it that made it so special. I guess I'd have to just wait and see.

Upon opening the next door, I froze. The room was huge, almost twice the size as the bedroom itself. I stood in stunned silence as my eyes roamed over what could only be the family library of the ancient and noble house of Le Fay.

The library was massive and divided into three sections.

The left section comprised of thousands of books. There was so many books! Too many to read in one life time. The right section of the library didn't comprise of any books but instead held glass boxes attached to the walls and seemed to comprise of various materials within them. Upon closer inspection, the header read the words 'Wand Crafting Material'

The central section looked similar to the wand crafting library, except, these held potions, thousands of them. Thousands of varieties of recognizable and unrecognizable potions were cased in vials upon specially designed shelves. The very sight of this collection would probably have given Snape an orgasm. Maybe I could take a magical picture of this section just to tease him.

Behind the Portions library was a runes library filled with boxes and boxes of the Ancient Runes and runic materials he had no understanding of which from basic knowledge he assumed were used for two main purposes, making anything related to enchanting objects, to warding and to its main purpose, Wand Crafting and last but not the least Rune Magic.

Leaving the library, I slowly shut the door and approached the last and final door within the bedroom.

The last door opened to reveal a decently sized study. On one side, there was a huge study table with three couches and a big comfortable throne like chair on the other side of the table, giving the room a rather regal look. There were various other decorations in the room from two armor sets to a few paintings on the walls, a huge empty portrait and various other decorations.

I walked into the study and sat at the throne like chair, examining the fascinating contents of the table. However it was a small envelope that caught my eye. The envelope opened to reveal a parchment which I carefully unfolded, my eyes already studying the contents of the letter.

_Greetings Young One,_

_This was my private study. Within this premises, lies each and every portion, portion ingredient, any rune and any book you desire along with all the wand crafting materials you could possibly require._

_There is a chest under this desk. It comprises of the last five sets of Twilight Mage Armor to have ever been crafted within the forges of Atlantis. Along with it are five sets of Twilight Mage Robes enchanted in the arcane enchanting chambers of Atlantis itself. These robes and armor were used by the Twilight Battle Mages of old, crafted off the hide and scales of the Ancient Blood Dragons that resided on Atlantis._

_They come along Dragon Boots and gauntlets having the same properties along with the dagger, called the blade of destiny. It too is enchanted with various properties and is a very powerful artifact famous for being able to cut through the most powerful magical resistances_

_The twilight mage robes were the signature disguise robes worn by the twilight mages which were enchanted to automatically morph into the clothes desired by the person wearing the robes._

_The hood attached to the robes is enchanted to hide your face within the shadows only to reveal your eyes. _

_As a Twilight Mage, you will eventually have to craft your own wand when you come of age. It is advisable to read the various books on wand crafting that are in the library in order to learn and prepare. Fear not, we mages are natural wand crafters. It is in our blood. Accept and allow the magic to take over the process and you'll do fine._

_My personal diary lies within the chest as well. It will provide you with detailed recorded events of our powers and will help you develop your elemental abilities; the ability to use the light and dark planes. _

_And the last of all, the trademark sign of your attire. There is a band called 'The shield of Atlantis.' you must have it equipped on your arm at all times. It was invented by the lady Morgana Le Fay which I myself used in battle along with many of our ancestors._

_This shield does not require your magic as it has its own source, its own magical core which grows in sync with your magical core. Once its core is depleted, it will automatically replenish itself with time. The shield is powerful and will erect at will. _

_Last but not the least, there is a necklace that I insist you wear at all times. This necklace is a simple necklace that comprises of the three rare diamonds that were only found on Atlantis._

_These diamonds each originally the size of a fist, have been shrunk to miniature sizes to be fit into the necklace. The necklace is feather weight and has one sole purpose; for you to store your magic into it, which means that when you are not using your magic, you can drain the magic from your core and store it in these three diamonds. _

_These three diamonds, specifically the red one, called the Blood Diamond, the white one called Light Diamond and the black one called the Dark Diamond together possess the ability to store your magical energy for later use. You can also absorb the magical energy of your surroundings which include all elementals, including living beings and plants and animals and store it into these diamonds. _

_This is very useful in battle, as even when your magical core is completely exhausted, you can still use the magic stored within the diamonds to rely on them to cast your spells, which will give you a formidable advantage in battle. _

_May the fates watch over you. _

\- Edmund Le Fay

To say I was excited was a complete understatement. I was beyond ecstatic and justifiably a tad bit overwhelmed by all that had happened over the last two days. This was like life being handed to me on a silver platter. It almost seemed unfair, not like I was complaining, but I was going to damn well make sure I'd make myself worthy of these gifts and live up to the name of my ancestors, the name of my family.

I slowly opened the chest to examine the contents explained within the letter. There were beautiful navy blue sets of armor which looked rather impressive. They seemed rather large for me now, it'd probably be another seven years easy before I'd be able to comfortably fit into those.

There were sets of navy blue robes placed next to them as well. Those were probably the enchanted robes that the letter described. These robes would prove incredibly useful not mention how well they'd complement my metamorphmagus abilities, the perfect disguise.

But what had caught my eye was the magnificence that was the beautiful necklace. I couldn't help but stare at it. It was a simple liquid silver necklace which had many small rune engravings with the three diamonds studded into it, the red one in the middle of the black and white. It was simple yet so extravagant, pure beauty in simplicity.

I carefully reached out to the necklace. I could feel a slight thrum of magical energy pulsing from it as I focused on it. Slowly putting it, I vowed to fill the diamonds with more magical energy as and when I found the time. Who knows when it would come in useful?

I set the set of capes on top of the armor, lifting the wooden box placed under them. The box opened to reveal an elegant ritual dagger. The blade unlike any I had ever seen was pure black, a metal I couldn't recognize with a heavily runed white hilt which was attached to a blood red ruby. This was one hell of a dagger. Trying and failing to understand the runes engraved into the hilt, I carefully placed the dagger back into the box. It was going to stay there until I could find a good use for it.

The last remaining item in the chest was a dark black metal bracelet which seemed to have one single violet diamond in the middle. This probably was the band that the letter referred to as the 'shield of Atlantis,' said to be crafted by Morgana Le Fay herself, her parting gift to her heir. I slipped it onto my right hand, pleased with how its enchantments adapted its size to fit comfortably.

Examining the contents of the chest one last time, I slowly shut it placing it back under the table as I walked back to the bedroom, standing before the mirror.

_The gems you now wear are powerful young one. _Vervada hissed as she slithered into the room. _Gifts of your ancestors?_

I nodded absentmindedly. Life was so full of surprises, oh how I loved it.

_I believe we must go now, mother and father should be expecting us soon. I almost forgot, we're going to be introducing to many others! Draco's going to pass out when he sees you._ My familiar noticing the overenthusiasm in my voice seemed to spare me what I assumed was her version of an amused glance.

I looked back into her intelligent eyes. She was a lot more than just a snake. She was a basilisk, beautiful, but more importantly, she was a familiar, my familiar. We were starting to form an inexpressible bond, one which would last forever and I couldn't be more honored to have been fortunate enough to have her with me.

This is it for now, a short chapter I know, but bear with me.

A knut for you thoughts?

I'll try posting the next one as soon as I possibly can. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!

Everlasting Loyalty signing out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Death.

Torment. Torture. Agony. Fate. Judgement. Souls. Horcruxes. Magic. Hell. Peace. Death, death. DEATH!

Because from death, there is no hiding. Because in death, there are no lies.

For I shall tell the hidden truths, the revelations you and your kind have tried so long to protect. The one's you tried so hard to hide behind. The one's you fought, murdered, framed and crucified to deny to your last breath. I will tear it all apart and lay it before you, so that none of you, especially you, can ignore what you have done to this world and to me.

I am the living evidence that will forever haunt you, remind you, that everything you do will have a price. I am the one you so successfully tried to hide, the living existence of your most fatal flaw, the living existence to a crime you thought no one would ever learn of.

Having trapped inside of me, the dark and vile contamination that is your soul, I am the one you have committed you death, and soon, a day will come when I stand before you as your executioner.

But before your time comes, with the very power that you love and relish in, I will take from you everything that you hold dear. Tom Marvolo Riddle, it was you that condemned me to death, but it will be me who rains hell down on you, this I swear as your heir.

For I am your bane, the chosen one, the one you so unfortunately chose.

But I accept this, even though I do not have a choice in the saying. Because sometimes, the darkness is real.

My name is Orion Arcturus Black.

Welcome to the hell that I will create for you.

•••

And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while to other survives. Neither would survive. The dark lord's magic, had unknowingly marked me.

But you didn't know of the prophecy and unfortunately for you the words of the prophecy would forever be lost to the wind. Dumbledore had made sure of it.

But even then, the damage had been done. The dark lord's magic had marked a child to be born as the seventh month dies. Your magic had marked me, you had marked me, for death.

You feared death, you thought you could run, you thought you could hide and you thought you could conquer death itself. You thought.

You were intelligent, resourceful and powerful. You learned everything there was to learn, outshining the best of the best, but in your wisdom, you had forgotten, that you cannot outrun death, you cannot outlive death.

You have escaped her long enough and she will have her vengeance. Fear for your life, for it will soon come to an end. She is coming for you and very soon, there will be nowhere to hide. I will make sure of it, for I am her champion and I will not fail her.

For you, there shall be no happy endings. So take heed. You have been warned.

My thoughts were interrupted as Talos, my father's eagle swooped into the room through the open window landing upon the table, one leg stuck out, staring at me with expectant eyes.

Most families preferred and kept owls for delivering their post, but father didn't do ordinary. He always strived for more. He had of course purchased Talos for that very purpose and the proud eagle has been serving the family for longer than I could remember.

It did happen to make him occasionally come off as a show off, but even I couldn't deny that eagles were much faster, much stronger and much more efficient that owls.

Relieving the eagle of the two letters tide to its leg, I watched it fly back out the window into the night sky. The stars were shining brightly tonight and for a brief moment I allowed myself the pleasure of basking in their beauty, welcoming the feeling of companionship, comfort and serenity the heavens provided.

Tearing my eyes away from the night sky, I examined the letters I had received. They were all from my friends who out on vacation and it had been a while since I'd heard from any of them. Casting away my serious and melancholy thoughts, with a small smile I took at seat by the table already sorting them out as I began reading them.

_Orion, _

_How have you been mate? It's been two long months._

_Italy is amazing as always but thankfully, I will be returning in three days. Mother and father have permitted me to spend the next few days with you at Grimmauld Place while they are off to France to take care of some unfinished business. _

_Hope you haven't gotten too bored without me being around brother, but don't worry, I shall be returning soon. To think of the fun we shall have, I can't wait to get back on my broom as well. _

_Also, how did the ritual go? I'm so sure something drastic must have happened. It always does with you. I'm dying to hear, but I guess it can wait for a little while until I'm back. _

_Looking forward to seeing you soon, _

_Your best friend,_

_Draco Malfoy._

Same old Draco, always so full of himself, I thought with a smile. I guess it was too much to hope that staying with one of his stricter uncles for the better half of two months would have changed him even a little, but then again I didn't mind it much, he was intelligent and knew when to run his mouth and when not to. Crumpling the letter into a ball, I threw it into the fireplace watching it burn and slowly disappear into the magical flames. Yeah, my bedroom had its own fireplace. I always preferred rooms that had a fireplace of their own.

From my stash of enchanted parchments, I quickly pulled out one, setting it on the table, composing my answer as I fetched the quill and ink pot.

_Draco,_

_I was almost beginning to think you'd forgotten me. I do miss my friends, Grimmauld Place feels rather vacant without your whining echoing through the empty corridors. _

_ The ritual went as expected, I did make a new friend though, but I fear you'll be less than pleased about meeting her. I haven't found the time to fly at all either. As an apprentice, I am allowed little time to myself with all the training and learning I have to keep up with. _

_ But yes, I will arrange for us all to meet once everyone is back from vacations. I shall send invites soon._

_Looking forward to seeing you soon,_

_Your best friend,_

_Orion Arcturus Black_

Reading the letter for a final time, I proceeded to seal it within an envelope. All of my letters were written upon a parchment which was enchanted to burn away to dust once the person to receive the letter was done reading it. No I wasn't paranoid. It was just another one of the customs followed within the House of Black.

The imprint of the Greengrass crest was rather prominent on the seal of the next letter. The Greengrass heiress had surprisingly found herself the time to write me a letter.

_Arcturus, _

_ It's been a while and dare it say it, your lack of presence may have finally dawned upon us, Astoria especially seems eager to see you soon._

_ I assume you've been well? We shall be returning from France in a day and my sister and I shall drop in to meet you the following morning. How went your ritual? I have a feeling you've got a lot to tell me. _

_Astoria gives you her love, I will see you soon._

_Daphne Greengrass_

It was short and sweet, to the point. I read her letter twice, with an amused smile, remembering how Daphne happened to be the only person to call me by middle name. She rather liked the name I believe, almost never using Orion. Well that was as close as she would get to telling me that she'd missed me, well in writing at least. Reading the letter one last time with a small smile, I reluctantly threw it into the flames, almost hesitating.

But of course, two can play that game.

_Daphne, _

_ I've missed having Astoria around as well. It's been a long, life changing two months. I've also made a new friend I'd like to introduce you to. I have a feeling this beautiful one is going to be a very important part of my life and I'm sure you'll love her. _

_Let Astoria know that I'll be waiting for her by the fireplace with that mint chocolate she loves so much._

_Love, _

_Orion Arcturus Black_

Yes that would surely do the trick. If I knew her well enough, I guess I could safely say she'd be storming out that floo – and how. I'm rather curious to see if she'd be able to pull off her usual feminine grace this time. Nothing was going to wipe this smirk off my face for a while.

The sealed letters immediately disappeared off the table, house elf magic at play. The house elf assigned to my room would have the letters tied to the family eagle and have them sent out to their respective parties.

Having finished with that, I proceeded to change into my night clothes and headed straight for bed. Vervada was out hunting tonight. Apparently the thrill of the hunt was a lot more appetising than my father just summoning her a mouse.

I dedicated the next hour to meditating as requested of me by my mentor before finally allowing myself to retire for night. It had indeed been a long day, and never had a few moments deliberation seemed like an eternity as I feel my consciousness ebbing away, and my thoughts, as clear and concise as they were moments ago, were coming to and end. I could feel my eyes getting heavy and in no time, I was dead to the world.

Short I know, but that's part of the reason why I was able to update this quickly.

Hope you liked it. How many of you wondering whom the mystery tutor would be?

Signing off

15-05-16.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Iris **

"You don't own me, you don't even know me. You thought you did. You thought…"

•••

I walked into the rather large living room of Grimmauld Place to see my parents an uncle relaxing upon the sofa's holding casual conversation.

'Mother, father, uncle Regulus,' I greeted, alerting them to my presence.

'Good evening love,' my mother smiled, her eyes lighting up as she watched me.

'What's worrying you pup?' Father asked, it seems, he had noticed my slightly nervous demeanour then? He rarely failed to pick up things such as this.

Albus Dumbledore, the man that happened to become a sort of grandfatherly figure to me over the years was always a rather sour topic at home, he wasn't trusted, at all.

Well aware of my family's dislike for the old man, I was rather careful with my words. It wouldn't do well to anger them unnecessarily.

'Father, mother, there's barely a few days left for the month to end and I am going to be seeing Albus again to spend the next month with him at Hogwarts. I would really like to go to Diagon Alley and pick up a few of those sweets he likes along with something small for my mentor as well and have therefore come to you, seeking permission.' I stated as sweetly and politely as possible giving what I believed was my most charming smile.

Yes, the treaty my parents signed ensured that I spend every alternate month wherever the Headmaster saw fit until I started attending Hogwarts and for the last nine or so years, I would spend every alternate month with him at the prestigious school.

I didn't miss the twitching of my uncle's lips, or my mother's sudden stiffness.

'Orion, darling, is it really unnecessary, we have work to attend to and we won't be able to come along. You do-'

'Please mother? I was really looking forward to this.' I asked trying, one last time.

'Very well,' father cut in, before my mother could answer.

'You may go. I'll have a few of Tom's men tail you around the Alley and have them watch out for you. You shall leave tomorrow morning and will be back before lunch, no questions asked.' He finished, his tone clearly stating that there'd be no room for argument.

'Thank you so much dad,' I beamed as I hugged my parents.

'And Orion, try not to prank anyone while you're at it.' My father had this cheeky smile on his face. I only shook my head, as I made my way out of the room back towards my room, Vervada at my heels.

•••

Just as Orion left the room, Sirius turned to the rest of his family present obviously knowing they'd have something to say.

'Things have started getting rather out of hand. Orion seems to be getting quite attached to Albus and we for one are at a complete loss as to what kind of game the headmaster happens to be playing. This change in Albus' behaviour and approach to things has been very alarming.' Regulus ranted in frustration.

'Peace, brother. We all know that this drastic change in the old man has been downright frightening, but there is nothing we can possibly do at the moment and the very fact that my son happens to be right in the middle of this, simply makes matters much worse. But as of now, there is nothing to be done, we can only wait and see how things play out." Sirius spoke, a little too calmly.

"But Sirius," Lily cut it but spoke no further as Sirius raised his hand demanding silence.

"We shall talk no more about this Lily, not now at least. At the moment all we can possibly do is only wait and watch and hope things' don't turn out for the worst. It's unwise to interfere now. Orion, our son is a smart young man. He knows what he's doing and I have faith in my son. He isn't one to get carried away easily. I trust his judgment." Sirius spoke with a hint of pride in his voice as he too walked out of the room to make arrangements for his son's escorts to Diagon Alley the following morning.

•••

**Diagon Alley**

I was in quite a good mood, as I strolled the streets of Diagon Alley. It was a week day, yet the street was bustling with wizards, witches and children, well it was vacation time after all.

I could feel Vervada wrapped firmly against my chest under my robes where she'd be hidden from the common eye. She never left me alone if I were to leave Grimmauld Place by myself.

I was well aware of the my escorts hanging well back, blending into the crowd, one of them reading a magazine, the other just observing the new sales hoarding outside Amaneunsis Quills, the shop seemed to have quite a few customers.

I had managed to pick up quite a large pouch of lemon drops for Albus. He had an almost unhealthy obsession with the candy, one which I couldn't possibly understand. It tasted all sour and bitter and I had no idea how he had managed to develop a taste for it. I couldn't stand the damn thing.

I had also picked up some liquorice sticks for Astoria and few violet liquorice drops for Daphne. Boy was she mad that day when she walked out that floo. Of course she managed to hide all of it behind that well-structured emotionless mask of hers thanks to the Occlumency she had been practicing, but I've always had a good read of her eyes. Maybe the gesture would please her a little.

And lastly, I was more than pleased with the box of chocolate bars that I had picked up. I was well aware of the soft spot my mentor had for dark chocolate. The Belgian dark chocolate bars were her favourites.

Finally done with all the purchasing I needed for the day, I slowly started making my way back to the floo which was all the way back at the other end of the street.

It was a little past noon, and it was starting to get hot. Uh, if only I had a wand to cast a cooling charm, well this wasn't the first time I wished I had one, probably wouldn't be the last.

On my way back I walked by the ice cream store and decided to give into my childish cravings. Hey! It was quite hot after all. Just as I approached the store, I noticed a girl around my age, maybe a year older, with dirty brown hair, wearing rather expensive black robes which were a little too big for her, sitting by herself, her head in her hands. She was clearly crying.

Normally this wouldn't bother me, one of her relatives should surely have been around. But there was something about her that felt different. It were as if her magic was pulling me towards her, calling out to me, like a distress signal.

I felt myself walk forward, studying her examining her for any kind of familiarity, and just as I got close enough, I almost immediately recognized the Black family crest stitched into the black robes.

How had she come into possession of that? Could she be a distant relative? The Black's hardly had any surviving distant relatives. Most had either died of old age or had been killed in the last war.

As I approached her, I could feel Vervada stir, adjusting herself, as she took in the scent of the girl.

_Yes, I do believe, she's family. Tread carefully young one, she's very distressed and scared. _

I nodded, accepting my familiar's advice as I sat myself on the bench beside the distressed girl, waiting patiently for her to notice my presence.

When she did finally look up, he quickly wiped away her tears in embarrassment? And almost immediately, her puffy red cheeks and slightly red nose seemed to return to its original skin tone. There was not a sign on her face that would betray the fact that she had been crying but a second earlier. She tucked a strand of hair behind her right ear and looked at me questioningly.

Giving the kindest of smiles I could manage without making myself look foolish, I spoke in a gentle voice.

'Hey, I'm Orion Arcturus Black.' I said, presenting her with my right hand.

The girl smiled weakly before she placed the palm of her right hand on mine and blushed a little as I carefully grasped her hands in mine and kissed her knuckles instead of shaking her hand as she expected.

'Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks.' The girl said softly. 'But please, if you don't mind, I'd prefer it if you just call me Tonks, I dislike my first name.'

And almost immediately it struck me. Tonks, of course! She must have been the daughter of Mrs. Andromeda Tonks, my father's cousin, the banished daughter of the House of Black.

Why was this girl crying?

'How about Dora, you don't like your name, and I don't like your surname, would you mind if I call you Dora?' I asked kindly.

'Yes, I think I'd like that.' The girl finally smiled.

'Very well, then Dora it is.'

'Tell me Dora, what disturbs you, why were you crying?' I asked, worried.

'It's nothing," She replied quickly, very quickly.

'It can't be nothing, don't worry, I won't tell anyone, or even make fun of you. Are you running from someone or something? Tell me Dora, don't hesitate, don't be scared. I won't let anyone touch you.'

'You promise?' she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

She was but a child, so scared, so innocent, so vulnerable. Yet, she was family and mother's beliefs were rather firm when it came to family. We never turned our backs on family, no matter the circumstances.

'I cross my heart,' I answered, crossing my heart with my index finger of my right hand.

The poor girl almost broke down.

'I- I ha-hate my parents, I h-ate my mother! I hate her for marrying my evil fa-ther, that dirty retched man. I hate them, I hate them with all my heart.

For the last eleven years, they have made my life a living nightmare. They both hate magic, father, because he can't perform any properly, mother, because it reminds her of something unpleasant.

The minute I started showing signs of magic, it all started. They began yelling at me, treating me horribly. I had done nothing wrong! I love magic, but they would hit me and scream at me when I would have bouts of accidental magic. I – I am a metamorphmagus, since the day they learned that, they made my life a living nightmare.

I turned eleven on the second of May. I have a few halfblood friends that lived on the same street as me and they often brought me here to Diagon Alley.' she cried.

'A few days back, when I mentioned Hogwarts to them, they were outraged, they hit me, and starved me for two whole days. The following day, an old man with robes named Albus Dumbledore came over.

When he came home, he had a talk with my parents and insisted that I should go to Hogwarts since I was a child of magic. He was trying to persuade them that suppressing my magic was very dangerous and that if they did not wish to pay for my education, the school would pay for me. But my parents were firmly against it. They argued that they were going to perform a ritual on me which would take away my magic once and for all.' She said with horror.

'They told him that they would be conducting the ritual today once they returned from work and they forced Mr. Dumbledore to leave the house saying that it was a family matter and that he had no right to interfere.

On his way out, the old man slipped me a small note promising me that he would come the next afternoon and take me away from my house once my parents were at work and to wait for him. But I didn't want to rely on that man's words alone. I had never even met him before.

And so when they left for work this morning, I snuck into their room, took all the robes mother had in her chest hidden under her bed along with all the galleons I found in there and ran. I ran and ran and came to the only place that I know of, I came here.'

I only just turned ten in July, but I think I can safely say that I am a good listener. As she spoke, I quietly sat beside her, listening attentively as she finished speaking her mind. I wasn't a short tempered kid, far from it really. But today, I was mad. To even say I was mad would have been far too much of an understatement.

I could feel my magic reacting to my anger, pulsing about me, lashing angrily.

How dare they?

To strip the magic from one's self was like stripping the very life of the person away. He would rather just die instead.

How dare them! But to condemn the fate of a little girl in such a horrible way! To think they would do this to their own daughter? How. Dare. They.

It was never their decision to make and they wouldn't, for I will not let them. I would never allow the likes of them near her, not now, not ever. They would never see her again and I'd make sure of it.

They didn't deserve the magic they possessed. They didn't deserve the beautiful daughter they were gifted with. But they would get what's coming for them.

One day, you will pay for your crimes. This I swear.

My worry for the girl was a lot more genuine now. I looked at her with resolved determination.

'Worry no more, I won't let them touch you. Come with me and you shall never have to see them ever again. Come with me, and you shall have my protection, mine and that of my family. This I promise you.'

The girl, Nymphadora, looked at me in stunned silence. Almost unbelieving.

'You would-'

'Keep you safe, away from them. Always.' I finished her sentence.

She didn't answer, she continue looking at me, small tear flowing down her soft cheeks. Then she jumped me, engulfing me in a bone crushing hug, gently crying into my shoulder, murmuring words of thanks as I slowly hugged her back, patting her back gently, attempting to calm her down. Vervada was probably going to be annoyed.

After a few minutes, we were still locked in a tight embrace, but she had calmed down now. Just as she began releasing me I searched the crowd for my escorts. Where the hell were they when you needed them?

'Come Dora, we must leave quickly, before they come searching for us.'

She nodded, wiping away the tears from her face once more, looking around attentively herself. I slipped out the emergency portkey from the pocket of my robes and presented my right hand to her.

'Come hold my hand and hold onto this with your other hand. It is a portkey which will transport us straight home. Do not let go till your feet touch the ground, okay?'

She nodded with a smile as her hair coloured changed from brown to a hot pink. I couldn't help but notice how it suited her a lot better. With a small smile, I uttered the password of the portkey and in seconds it whisked us away and straight home.

**Grimmauld Place**

The emergency portkey was made in such a way, that it would alert all the members of the Black family the second it had been activated.

It was most definitely the first time I had ever had to use it. We were teleported straight into the medical room of the manor.

In seconds, father, mother, uncle Regulus and aunt Katherine rushed into the room one after the other, the fear very much evident in their eyes.

Mother stormed right to me hugging me, her eyes scanning me for any form of injury. Satisfied with her findings, her eyes eventually landed on the young girl standing next to me and instantly she looked at me questioningly, but it was father that finally father that asked the unanswered question.

'And whom might this young girl that you've brought home be?'

Dora looked back at me nervously and slipped her hand into mine. I squeezed it slightly with an assuring smile before I started explaining all that happened at my outing at the alley.

After we finished our explanations, they decided to send us to my room and freshen up a bit so that we could, "let the elder's talk."

It was almost twenty nervous minutes after which, we were called to the living room of Grimmauld Place.

Mother had a very large smile on her face, her eyes shining. That by itself eased my nerves.

Sirius, my father on the other hand looked straight at Nymphadora.

'We have come to a decision young one. By accepting my returning here with my son, you accepted his offer of protection. Lily and I would like to take it a step further and adopt you as our own daughter, if you would have us.'

The girl next to me was for the second time today, too stunned to speak. She stood looking at my father, dumbly.

'Well?' He asked, still waiting for an answer.

I squeezed her hand once more, a little lightly and she looked at me for a brief second before she smiled looked back at my father and nodded.

'Then, by my right as the Head of House Black, I, Lord Sirius Orion Black the III renounce the banishment of Nymphadora Tonks, daughter of Andromeda Tonks nee Black from the family and hereby welcome her into the Ancient and Noble House of Black, to raise her as my daughter, so mote it be.' Sirius announced.

'So mote it be,' the girl repeated, recognizing the magic at play.

'Tomorrow we will perform a blood ritual, draining her off the mixed blood to replace it with Lily's and mine, wholly taking her as our blood daughter.' He finished, with a doggish grin. My parents, both of them had wanted a daughter, mother especially always wanted one, for them it most probably was a dream come true, this was fate gifting them with an opportunity to raise one.

'What about my first name? Could we please change that as well? I hate the name Nymphadora…' Dora protested, oddly stretching her name, to emphasise how weird she thought it sounded.

'Hmmm….something to do with the stars that would suit you best,' Father answered. Traditions were going to be followed it seems.

Maybe, just maybe we could make an exception this time? I did have something in mind. After all it had been done once before.

'Dad, mum, how about we make an exception like was done for Aunt Narcissa?' I asked. 'We can name her after a flower, like mum and Aunt Narcissa,'

'Hmm…I like the idea, so what name should it be then, Daisy? Lily? Um I was thinking we name her after the magical flower Nymphaline," Father finished with a smirk as he watch all the colour drain from his now daughter's face.

'Oh shut up you old mutt,' Mother glared as she whacked him on the head making me chuckle with mirth.

'Hey! Who do you think your calling old?' He mock glared back, but I interrupted immediately. Once they started, their banter could go on for a while…

'I was thinking, how does Iris Arcturus Black sound? Arcturus because it happens to be my middle name and I brought you into the family and accept you as my sister.'

The words almost sounded foreign to me. I had a sibling now and by some miracle she was older than me. I had a sister now. My sister. The very thought of it brought about a sense of warmth and affection for her, within me.

Nymphadora almost immediately flew at me, engulfing me in another one of her tight embraces which I happily returned. I had such a good feeling about this.

'Thank you, I love it,' she whispered, refusing to let go. Not that I was complaining, I could get used to this.

'Aww, they're so cute,' Mother cooed from somewhere behind me in an awfully sweet voice. 'My little Orion finally gets an elder sister to take care of him.'

'Mum!' I protested, blushing as I deeply buried my hair in Iris' hair, hiding my embarrassment to his mother's statement. Why did she have to say things like that? I was the brother! I would protect Iris!

'I will have Lucius help me with the paperwork in the ministry, for young Iris here. Once were done with all that, we can then, ahem, off her parents.' Father spoke.

'We're going to what?!' I asked incredulously, withdrawing myself from Iris to see the deadly smirk on my father's face. That face screamed trouble. I'd recognize it from a mile away and sprint in the other direction.

'What? No one's allowed to mess with my daughter and gets away with it.' He stated, almost as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

'So you're going to kill them?'

'Kill? Nah…But I'll certainly make their life hell.'

'Um, thanks…dad.' Iris spoke uncertainly as he graced her with beaming smile.

'Iris, you will be given the room which is right beside Orion's. He will show you around the house. Your father will teach you all about wizarding history, pureblood politics and etiquette that will be required of you to know.

It seems like Bella's going to have her first student. You have about four months before you September arrives and for those next four months, my cousin sister Bellatrix will train you. My daughter will be more than prepared before she starts Hogwarts.

Now Iris I believe you should come with Lily and me, we must go to the Gringotts and make the necessary arrangement for opening you a new vault as well as make reservations for a blood ritual.

We'll also need to visit the ministry to have the necessary adoption paperwork finished. Since the day is still young and I'd like to officially get done with all the necessary paperwork as soon as possible, I'd suggest we leave now. Lily?' Father finished his monologue, looking at mother questioningly.

'Yes, let us leave at once.' She agreed.

Uncle Regulus and Aunt Katherine hugged Iris welcoming her to the family and left to finished whatever it was they were doing before all of this had started.

Iris said her goodbye with a tight hug.

'Come back soon Iris.' I said with a smile.

'I'll be back before you know it, little brother.' She answered as she lightly kissed me on the cheek as she left the room with my parents, heading for the ministry.

I kept staring at the door she had just left through, I had a sister now.

•••

That's all for now.

Your thoughts?

I'll be answering most of the questions you've asked in your reviews at the end of the next chapter. Thanks for reading

Signing Off.

19-05-2016.


	7. Chapter 7

This was initially meant to be the continuation of the last chapter, but oh well…I'll just declare it as the next chapter. It sort of continues from where the last one left off anyway.

**Chapter 7**

_You have learned well Orion, _Vervada praised. She rather seemed pleased with the progress I was making under the guidance of my mentor. I had been learning under her for almost over two years now.

Albus Dumbledore had me entrusted apprentice to a woman that went by the name Natasha Alexeev and I was sure that Ms. Alexeev had been paid a very hefty sum of galleons to mentor me. House Alexeev of Russia was well recognized all across the magical world. The family was well known for producing some of the most powerful and deadliest of wizards in magical history and was much feared, by the masses. When Albus had hired Ms Alexeev for my training, it had raised quite a few eyebrows back at Riddle Manor.

•••

House Alexeev wasn't one to take in apprentices on a whim or request, be as it may even from the 'great Albus Dumbledore' himself.

Taking one for apprentice wasn't a light matter. Not only would the apprentice represent his master's house, but he'd be considered an honorary member of said house and was to be raised as such, being taught everything including the deepest of family magic and history along with the family secrets. Therefore it was very rare to see any house take up a child for an apprentice.

Five members from the House of Alexeev had arrived upon request to inspect Orion and Dumbledore himself was rather worried about Orion not meeting their expectations.

They had conducted various thorough examinations of the boy from his state of mind to his physical, magical and intellectual capabilities and had only then after a long discussion among themselves come to the conclusion of accepting the child.

In fact they were so pleased with their findings that they had resorted to arguing among themselves to decide which one of them would the child be apprentice to and it was eventually decided that he'd be entrusted to Lord Alexeev's daughter Natasha Dimitri Alexeev, Heiress of House Alexeev and the gleam in her eyes as she studied the boy expressed volumes of how pleased she was.

The Alexeev family were firm believers of their children starting training by the age of seven. Orion's training under Natasha had begun only once he turned eight but she would not let something like that deter her. She'd only have to push Orion harder to make up on lost time.

Natasha had initially decided that before she started any form of magical training with him, she was to start working on his physique. The men of the Alexeev family were well built athletes with good physiques'. It was very important for the body to remain fit and be healthy and so started with setting proper diets and time table and so started his tedious schedule which involved lots of running, swimming, different forms of workouts for various parts of his body and all this on a daily basis. And every day she seemed to want to put his body to the test with crossing limits and setting new benchmarks. She would have the boy in a much better physical state by the time she actually started working on his magic. Under her supervision, not once would she allow him to slack off.

Along with his physical training, till he turned ten years of age, she had made it a point to drill into him magical theory of all sorts, from the forms of and laws of magic and so on so as to instil a deep understanding into the flows and ways of magic. She pushed him hard, driving, forcing him into giving his all into everything she taught him, but not once did he complain. He was obedient and disciplined, it pleased her greatly.

She eventually started working on his mind. She believed that him requiring to master the mind arts was very, very essential. It was a long way to mastery, years probably, the sooner he was ready to start, the better and him having turned ten years of age, she decided that now was the appropriate time to start. Having found a familiar in a Basilisk, something she was very proud of, she believed it would help make the process easier.

**Flashback**

**Hogwarts Grounds**

"Occlumency is a lost branch of magic that pertains to the mind arts." A stern feminine voice lectured.

Orion was sitting cross legged upon the comfortable lush green lawn of the Hogwarts grounds, his eyes closed as he listened to her every word carefully.

"But it is futile to attempt to learn the art of Occlumency without learning the art of Legilimency. Both of these branches of magic go hand in hand and must be learned together, systematically in order for one to truly master the mind arts."

"Calm yourself Orion and focus on clearing your mind. Do not allow stray thoughts to distract you. Follow the methods of meditation that I have taught you."

He had been practicing clearing his mind every night for the last two years now and it came a lot easier to him now than it initially used to. He never understood why she had asked him practice this process every night but now it all made sense.

"Focus solely on your breathing and calm your mind."

The woman standing before the seated boy waited patiently as she studied his every facial expression as he attempted to clear his mind and she waited for five whole minutes until she was satisfied with rather serene look on his face. With extreme caution she sent the most discrete probes she could manage as she studied the child's surface thoughts and finding herself pleased with the outcome, she decided to continue.

She knew he was ready.

All was silent about them.

From somewhere to his right he then heard her whisper.

"I would like you to slowly open your mind Orion, open your mind and listen to the world around you, to the thoughts of every being in this glade around you, from the ants in the trees to the birds in the skies. Open your mind completely, sense the magic about you, listen to the magic hum around you and keep listening until you can sense its flow. Allow it to guide you, let it help you open your senses, your mind to the nature and life around you."

And as silence reigned, Orion slowly reached out with his magic and consciousness and initially, only a void surrounded him, but then slowly, pricks of light and warmth began to appear in the darkness, gradually strengthening until he sat in the midst of a galaxy of multi-coloured swirling constellations, each bright point of light and warmth representing a life.

When he had contacted his familiars with his mind, the focus had always been on the one he wanted to communicate with, but this…this feeling was simply unnatural. It felt like as if he had been sitting deaf in the midst of a crowd. He could hear the rivers of conversation whirling around him. He could slowly feel the steady and peaceful flow of magic around him.

He suddenly felt vulnerable; he was completely exposed to the world. Anyone or anything that might want to leap into his mind and control him could do so now. He tensed unconsciously, withdrawing back to himself, and his awareness of the glade vanished.

Remembering one of Natasha's lessons, Orion slowed his breathing and monitored the sweep of his lungs until he had relaxed enough to reopen his mind.

He only broadened his horizon, his consciousness further opening itself to the life about him and then he could sense them more openly.

Of all the lives, he could sense, the majority, were, by far, insects. Their sheer number astounded him. Tens of thousands, dwelled in a square foot of grass, teeming millions throughout the rest of the small hollow and uncounted masses beyond.

His consciousness was opened to a very small area he decided but it was still astounding, the sheer number of living organisms dwelling in such a small area. After a time, Orion decided that he had gleaned enough awareness and sensed enough magic and was about to close his mind off when his familiar Vervada slithered into the glade.

Her appearance was like a blast of light to him, attuned as he was, to the insects. Stunned, he was overwhelmed by a rush of sensations and the feelings from the serpent as he felt her open her emotions to him. He could not only sense her, but he could see her magic, the dark violet light which was shaped in the form of a reptile coiled by his side, he could feel her mind as he brushed at its surface,

Upon further opening his senses, he could sense his mentor standing a little further down the glade to his right. He could see her aura of magic pulsing, a dark red in the figure of a woman. He technically couldn't see her, but he could her magical aura, taking the shape of her body. Her mind was firmly closed off to him. He couldn't detect it at all, yet he could sense and see her magical presence, probably only because she was allowing him to.

This feeling was incredible. He could sense her as she paced about the glades, he could sense her every move, see her every move. He could see her with his eyes closed. It was like some form of new vision he'd acquired.

Orion slowly opened his eyes. He took a deep breath and looked about, appreciating for the first time, how much life existed in the world. Unfolding his cramped legs, he slowly looked at the skies above and was startled by how far the sun had fallen. He must have been sitting there for at least three hours.

He immediately walked forward and stood before his mentor as she raised an eyebrow in question.

Orion was eager to share. As he described his experience, he heard his voice rise with enthusiasm over the details of his discovery. He recounted everything he witnessed, down to the minutest and most inconsequential observations, proud of his new found learnings.

Natasha gave him the briefest of smiles to show that she was pleased with his progress.

"What you have learned is the art of aura vision. With continual practice you will eventually be able to sense every living organism's aura about you. The smallest organisms like the insects of course fade into the background unless focused upon but this allows you to sense the aura's of every wizard in the vicinity.

It is a rather useful skill. I would like you to practice it daily until you are proficient enough to be able to sense a wizard's aura at will without having to close your eyes. This is a very valuable skill in battle Orion. You must learn it well.

Orion only nodded in acceptance.

"Do all legilimens possess this sort of ability?" Orion asked his mentor curiously,

"No, hardly a few of them do. The old ways of the mind arts have been long forgotten. Wizards now a days simply cast the spell 'legilimens' and declare themselves Master Legilimens. Only practitioners of the old ways of the mind arts and their apprentices are aware of and taught this skill. It is rather uncommon in Britain but is found among many of the old and powerful wizarding families across the world." Natasha answered, satisfying his curiosity.

"This is the initial foundation. A strong foundation of the basics will help speed up your progress."

"Moving on now. There are different extents of Legilimency probes. Some probes are sent to only acquire the emotions on the surface of your mind. Other probes go deeper to actually sensing all your emotions and then there's probes that actually browse through your mind searching for information.

Now the most useful method of occluding someone from learning your emotions and surface thoughts are by keeping a clear mind to mask your emotions and thoughts.

Thoughts are relatively easily to occlude, once a person has actually managed the feat of clearing his or her mind. But the real challenge lies in masking one's emotions. Even with a clear mind, it is very easy for someone to let slip emotions and it take a lot of effort and hard work masking emotions.

The mind should be alert at all times, and a clear mind helps. Not only does it mask your thoughts and emotions but it almost makes detecting probes relatively easier.

I'd suggest allowing Vervada slight access to your mind when in public. That way it'll not only confuse anyone attempting to probe your mind but she will also help detecting legilimency probes to your mind a lot easier and that will be all that we shall be working on for the next four months." Natasha decided, her voice firm and determined, almost daring him to protest.

And work on that they did. Natasha was simply exceptionally brutal when it came to his Occlumency training. She focused on particularly three kinds of mental probes. Starting with the easiest ones, semi powerful mental probes meant to procure information from fresh memories playing on the mind.

Day in and day out she worked, randomly sending probe after probe, making Orion immediately detect the obvious probe and have it ejected out as fast as possible, working on his efficiency and speed in ejecting out the probes before they were able to seek out too much information and she kept at it until she was satisfied that he could immediately detect someone attempting to search his memories and have them ejected out of his mind at once.

She then started working on a more subtle probe which was focused on determining the thoughts on the surface of his mind. These probes were very subtle in nature and boy she was simply ruthless in his training, going at him again and again, working day in and day out for the next three whole months until she was satisfied with his ability to detect her subtle probes to her liking and immediately have the probes ejected out.

She knew that it would be a very long time before he would actually be able to detect the even more subtle probes used to determine a persons' emotions and therefore decided that the best course of action was to have a very clear and alert mind at all times. A blank occluded mind would certainly do a very good job to prevent anyone from reading his emotions. But of course he still had a long way to go, to be able to perfectly occlude all this thoughts and emotions from any alien mental probes.

But for now, he was proficient enough to hold his own she decided. Yes, after months of working on his Occlumency, Natasha was finally satisfied with the results of their work. Satisfied for now, that is.

•••

**Back to first person POV**

Having finished dinner, I lead Iris to her room, tucking her in with a soft kiss to her forehead and returned back to my room, to continue studying the book Natasha had assigned me. It was unbelievable how things had so abruptly changed in matter of a few hours.

Recognising my poor attempt at half-heartedly reading the book in my hands, I left the warmth of my comforter and set the book on the table wishing Vervada were here. She always insisted on going hunting every few days and it was times like this when I missed her presence greatly.

Casting a quick tempus with the training wand provided to me by Natasha, I realised that is was still only half past nine. That left me enough time to work on my occlumency for a few hours before calling it a night.

Scene break

Meditating almost came naturally to me now after having regularly practiced it on a daily basis for the last three years. It brought about a sense of awareness that was rather impossible to the untrained mind. Having practiced sufficiently on my occlumency for the last few hours I was about to proceed to practicing my aura vision when I interrupted by a soft knock to my room door.

I didn't need to cast a tempus to know it was rather late, mother and father should have been fast asleep by now and father wouldn't bother knocking anyway. That only left one person…

'Come in,' I answered, just loud enough to be heard over the other side of the door.

Iris hesitantly walked in with an uncertain look, her eyes were red and slightly puffy, she had obviously been crying. Supressing my growing anger I smiled softly.

'Join me?' I asked, as I slipped on a T-shirt scooting over slightly, patting the bed.

She reluctantly walked forward and sat beside me.

'What's worrying you?'

'N-Nightmares.' She whispered, refusing to look me in the eyes.

I pulled her into a tight embrace, hoping to comfort her as much as I could. Those poor excuse for parents didn't deserve a child, much less one as sweet as her.

'You need not fear them, they will never harm you again. You are Iris Arcturus Black, my sister and it'd be over my dead body that they ever lay a hand on you ever again.'

'Iris, it's time we leave the past, in the past. Think of this as a new beginning, a new life, a fresh start. You have a new finally that will do everything in its power to look out for you and keep you safe. I'm sure you noticed, mother and father already adore you. We love you, I love you and nothing and no one will or can change that.' I promised, attempting to release her, but her hold on me didn't waver, if at all she clung to me far more tightly now and I stroked her back slowly, attempting to calm her.

'Orion, may I sleep in your room, just for tonight?' Iris asked softly, staring at me with those puffy red eyes and I couldn't find it within me to decline. How could I ever? She looked so scared, so vulnerable, almost like she'd shatter into a million pieces and scatter to the wind if she were hurt any further.

'Of course you may.' I answered with a smile as I draped the comforter over the both of us with her still clinging onto as if her life depended on it.

'Thank you, thank you Orion, for everything.' She whispered, her hold on me tightening a little further, if that were even possible.

'Shush…I'm here for you now Iris, I always will be. It's all going to be okay, sleep now.' I answered, wrapping my arms around her in a protective gesture.

'Goodnight Orion,' she sighed contentedly.

'Sweet dreams, love.'

••• 

Well this is it for now, hope you guys enjoyed it.

I'll probably write the next chapter when I find myself motivated enough to start.

Signing Off.

19-06-16.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

The future is never written – remember that, even if you remember nothing else. Nothing is certain, nothing is everlasting – Nothing that is built, will forever endure. People die, love fades, memories forever forgotten, civilizations crumble, lost, forgotten – banished to the wastelands of time, the realm of the forgotten.

Prophecies were always believed to predict the future, or so the ancients say, but I strongly beg to differ. The future isn't meant to be certain, she may never be chained. I don't believe in the fates and the foolish notions that may come along with it such as my destiny being written in stone before my very birth. We are the masters of our own destiny.

It is said that some are destined for greatness, but I believe otherwise. No one individual is destined for greatness. Each and every single one has the potential to achieve said greatness.

**Flashback **

'Orion, how good is your control over your family magic?' My mentor's soft yet firm voice interrupted my musing.

'My metamorphmagus abilities are pro-'

'No, I believe I'm referring to abilities you inherited from your mother's house.'

I paused, collecting my thoughts on the subject. It wasn't one lightly discussed, a secret confined only to my parents and Iris.

'You already know I am an elemental, with powers over light and darkness.' I answered carefully.

'Is that what the magic blocks upon yourself hide?'

I nodded slowly, it was only a matter of time before she'd have found out anyway. Natasha wasn't one to ignore any sort of potential.

'When I was but a babe, my mother recognised her family's magic developing within me. None within the family had shown signs of elemental magic for the nearly the last four hundred years. It was almost believed to have faded.'

'For the sake of my protecting the family secret and keeping, mother sealed my elemental abilities away along with partially supressing my magical core'

'With there being no one to guide me properly with the art, it would also inevitably lead to dangerous accidental elemental magic which my parents most obviously wouldn't be able handle.'

'It was a wise decision on their part' Natasha acknowledged. 'But I believe there's no need to keep those seals in place any longer.'

For a brief second I froze understanding her words, now giving her my full attention.

'You happen to know of someone whom can teach me to control my elemental abilities?' I asked cautiously.

'I may happen to know a few…The gift of being an elemental may be considered rare and ones considered possessing such gifts considered blessed but even then as far as I'm aware, there a little over two hundred elementals that are living across the globe.'

'What?' I asked weakly, failing to keep the shock out of my voice.

How had I been so sure about the ability being so rare that I hadn't even bothered to search?

'Will you then be making arrangements to introduce me to one such who'd be willing to teach me?' I asked uncertainly.

'You question my abilities-

'No! Of course not.' I interrupted. 'I only assumed that it would be most effective if I were to learn how to access my inherent abilities from an elemental itself.' I explained quickly hoping to appease her.

'So then you refuse to even acknowledge the possibility that I may happen to be an elemental myself?' She asked softly, almost daring me to answer.

My gaze flickered from her face to her open palm, a large orb of blue flames floating and swirling above her palm.

My eyes widened in unmasked surprise.

I wasn't sure if was suddenly feeling more elated or worried. If there was one thing I knew about fire elementals, they were very, very passionate and rather temperamental.

I swallowed, slowly reverting my gaze to her face to find myself on the receiving end of a dazzling smile, almost too cheerful. She looked dangerously beautiful.

'If you fear for your life even the slightest, run Orion, run…' She whispered, in a soft sultry voice. 'You have five seconds.'

Not wasting a millisecond bothering to contemplate how serious she was, with a sudden yelp, I was racing in the other direction as fast as my legs would carry me barely escaping the balls of fire as they blasted the ground besides my feet.

I didn't dare look back.

**Scene break **

I had slept for three full days following the ritual that unlocked my elemental abilities and unsealed the locks on my magical core.

It was a rather unique blood magic ritual wherein Natasha had taken me to a ritual chamber and drawn all sorts of runes upon my naked body using my own blood and then followed up with a wandless magic that activated the runes.

The last thing I remember was the runes burning into my skin with my body emitting a bright light and I was suddenly overcome by the overwhelming feeling of a large magnitude of magical energy flooding my senses before being knocked out cold.

My waking up turned into a highly amusing scene for Natasha. I had woken up with a weird high, feeling so energized and overwhelmed, it still took a while for my body and mind to adjust to the magical energy flowing within my body. It was almost as if I could feel the magic pulsing within me, flowing smoothly.

I almost couldn't keep a grin off my face.

But more importantly, I had woken up to an almost entirely new sense of awareness, almost as if I had developed a sixth sense and I relished the sensations. I could almost naturally sense all the darkness, light and shadows within the room.

And hardly an hour after having woken up, Natasha was already at it, helping me accustom myself to my elemental ability.

'Elemental magic is heavily an emotionally expressive based driven art of magic.' Natasha stated. 'There are driven by emotions and manipulated through intent, which is why they say, never mess with a fire mage," She announced with a knowing smile.

I rubbed my arms, a recent memory coming to mind. Yeah I knew why all too well…Natasha was a demon when angered or offended. I wasn't even half as scared of the dark lord as I was of her.

'They are very temperamental and are known to wreck chaos and mass panic in their fits of rage. Most fire elementals in their fits of anger are known to lose themselves to the rage and let their instinct take over and that's me." She finished appearing very smug.

'As far as my knowledge goes, the elementals of light and darkness otherwise called the twilight elementals were the very embodiment of power. They were calm, too calm and were hardly quick to anger. But when they enraged, they left behind wastelands and bloodbaths.' She continued as I nodded eagerly wanting to hear more.

'Like all elementals, you will learn to master the elements of light and darkness, to manipulate them to your bidding, to draw power from them.'

'Now the fire twilight elementals were known to possess a power very similar to that possessed by the fire elementals. To produce a magical fire of sorts.

It had two aspects, dark and light. The dark magical fire is known to resemble something very similar to Fiendfyre and went by the name Hellfire. It resembled jet black and semi violet flames. They were known to burn through anything and everything, their only match being their counterpart, the light magical fire which resembled a hot pure white flame.

The white magical fires weren't given a specific name but were often referred to as "sacred fire" which was equally deadly in comparison to the hell fire and it was these elements which gave the light and dark elementals an edge over the fire, water earth and wind elementals. Their only superior being the twilight elementals which had control over both light and dark elements.'

'The ability at being able to teleport of sorts, is a privileged enjoyed by the fire, light, dark and twilight elementals. Being able to penetrate through almost any and every wall without so much as breaking a sweat, makes them very, very efficient assassins as well

'I was browsing through that book which Edmund had left you and I believe there's a lot for you to learn, enough to take you years. But I am most determined to get you started so that you have you have a good grip on your basic powers.' She spoke with determination. I knew that look very, very well…

'We can't have the lights dimming and brightening around the room to suit your mood simply based on your wild emotions. You are going to need to learn how to control you powers. It is most essential that you have the best understand and control of your powers from the very beginning to avoid any and most accidents.'

Your meditation and Occlumency should help you a great deal I believe. But more importantly, you will have access to the dark planes which according to the book is almost like another dimension itself, a world of darkness. And it is believed that the dark mages can very easily port into this dimension and summon all kinds of monsters from within. This I want you to learn properly, it seems very much useful.'

Natasha Alexeev always got whatever it was she wanted, one way or another. This time she wanted to begin my elemental training. With a feeling of sinking dread I realised that she's bleed me dry until I had mastered it all…

And train me she did…

•••

That's all for now. One more chapter and then we have Diagon Alley where I'll finally be introducing characters.

So let me know how you think this is coming along, alright?

Signing Off.


End file.
